The Smash Show: Melee
by Unruly Scrawler
Summary: Featuring a solemn Marth, hot-tempered Zelda, flirtatious Roy, hyper Young Link and company as they prepare for/try to get out of the upcoming Smash Tournament. But, unbeknownst to the group, there are darker forces preparing as well.
1. Prologue: A Tale of Young Link

This is my first fanfic,(but please don't let that turn you off too much.) Anyways, this first chapter doesn't have any romance, or Marth, but don't worry, both will come! It's just kind of to introduce some of the characters personalities. I'd advise reading it anyways, just because I'm hoping it can give you a feel of Young Link and Pichu. I've editted it and gone over it multiple times, but as they say it's hard to edit your own piece, and I probably missed some grammer/spelling errors. Advice would be appreciated if you have any to give!

**Warning:** If you're a die hard Link fan and can't stand to see him insulted in any way, I highly wouldn't reccomand reading this. It's not that I hate Link or anything of the sort, it's just that, well, the majority of the characters will come off as idiots some times, (humor, right?). That's all I wanted to say. No flames please.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!(It's straight from the Young Link Archives:)

Chapter One,(Sort of):

* * *

_"I-- am the champion, my fri--ends!... And I'll-- keep on fi--ghting, till I win!... I-- am the champion... I-- am the champ-"_

"LINK! What the _hell _do you think you're doing?! Get up right now or I'll-"

That's when static began to emit from the tape recorder, blurring the words into unintelligible shrieks. Ness and Pichu covered their ears.

"Whooooooa..." Pichu muttered, gaping at the metallic square, "So scary..."

Young Link looked pleased, "Didn't I tell you guys Zelda was a monster? And _I_ was brave enough to tape record it!"

Pichu stared at her elvan friend with awe. Ness, however, was frowning, "Didn't she see you?"

Young Link shook his head, still grinning, "I hid in the laundry hamper. She never looks there."

Ness just shook his head, "Whatever. I'll see you guys later."

"What?" Young Link asked, hands on hips in what he assumed to be a heroic pose, "Too amazed by my courage and smartness?"

Ness was silent a moment, hoping Young Link would realize what an idiot he was on his own. It didn't happen.

Finally, Ness sighed, "No... that's not it. If I were you though, Young Link," he flicked a hand toward the tape recorder, "I'd burn that, before Zelda finds out."

Young Link hugged the object protectively and hissed like a cat, "Never."

Ness rolled his eyes, "You're funeral."

"Hypocrite!" Young Link called as Ness disappeared, "Scam Artist! Cretan!"

Pichu blinked her wide, black eyes, "What do those words mean?"

Young Link shrugged, "Dunno. Zelda uses them a lot."

Pichu nodded, still looking dazed. The left side of her head suddenly twitched. Young Link jumped, surprised, but quickly recovered himself before she noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked, straightening his tunic leisurely.

Pichu twitched again. "No."

Young Link raised an eyebrow, "You sure."

"Positive." Her right arm started convulsing.

Young Link tried not to stare at it, instead he directed his attention back to the tape recorder. An evil smile spread across his face, "Let's play this again before I send it to K. O. Smash-Hits."

Pichu frowned, oblivious as one of her feet started kicking the other. "Won't Zelda kill you if she finds out you sent it to a radio station?"

"It'll be _anonymous_, stupid." Young Link stuck out his tongue (as a demonstration of his superior intellect) then returned his gaze to the tape recorder and raised a finger to push play.

"Why are you going so slow?" Pichu asked, watching Young Link's finger hover over the button.

The boy frowned, "For effect, duh. Now be quiet and let me finish." After a moment of constant thumping, Young Link slanted his gaze, "Your foot too."

"What about my foot?"

"Never mind."

Young Link took a breath, then dramatically drew back and slammed his finger down on play, wearing a maniacal grin the entire time.

The tape recorder burst into flames.

Young Link yelped and dropped it, grabbing his burning finger, "Ow, ow, ow! _Hot_! It's hot! It's hot! It's-"

Pichu dumped something over Young Link's finger. The boy let out a sigh of relief and blinked at his friend, then blanched when he saw the empty object in her hands.

"MY LAST BOTTLE OF MOO-MOO MILK!"

Young Link collapsed on the ground sobbing. Pichu stared at him, then the bottle, then back again.

"You don't want this?" she waved the object. Young Link continued to cry. "Can I have it?" still no response. Pichu shrugged and shoved the bottle into her bulging green backpack, "Your loss. I can get a nickel for this, and decrease my carbon footprint." She stopped and frowned, "Or would I be decreasing _your _carbon footprint..."

Pichu speculated on this as her feet, unbeknownst to the small pokemon, carried her away.

Young Link was left alone then, weeping, until a shadow fell over him.

Wiping his eyes, the boy glanced up and immediately froze as his gaze was met with a familiar, fiery one.

"What was that about me being a monster again, Young Link?"

___________

Pichu looked up. Had she just heard a scream of unbearable pain and anguish, hinted with brutal and torturous circumstances? The little yellow pokemon decided to take a moment to think this over, silently chewing the twix bar she had no idea she was holding, and wasn't even aware she was biting.

Finally (after about two minutes or so) Pichu dismissed the question and found herself entranced with a very shiny golden paper that had somehow appeared in her hands.

* * *

So there you have it. If your wondering what's wrong with Pichu, don't worry, I'll get to it later. On to the real Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next chapter, (getting into the story now.) Not much romance in this one, but I'm building up the relationships first. I've decided to make Marth and Roy brothers, it's easier that way and I've found the two fit together like that. Oh, and Roy is the younger. Anyways, that's pretty much it. I welcome any constructive criticism, and enjoy the story! (There's a lot of yelling.)

This one was fun to write. (they all are, really.)

* * *

Marth's morning had started out perfectly normal. Upon awaking he had dressed in his regular armour and cape, following which he neatly made his bed, and then exited his room, locking the door securely behind him to prevent a certain red-haired, juvenile knight from accessing his private belongings.

This all proceeded a trip to the kitchen which (unfortunately) was shared amongst the three royals residing in the Temple Distract. Apparently, Master Hand was too cheap to include utensils and appliance in two different households, even when it _was _for his noble guests.

Marth, being a fair and reasonable young man, had decided to let the subject drop (after being kicked out of Master Hand's office of course, but he preferred not to mention that.) Though, it ended up not being that much of a problem. Zelda usually ate out and Roy had recently bought a mini fridge, so the kitchen belonged to Marth. (This was also after Marth was kicked out of Master Hand's office, when he'd returned home quite angry, declaring that the kitchen was his territory and if anyone stepped foot in it he would run them through with his sword, but this was another fact Marth preferred not to mention.)

So, Marth continued his regular morning, making himself an extra strong coffee and returning to the apartment he and Roy shared. Luckily, the younger knight had already left. Because of this, Marth was free to sit and read the newspaper in silence until he had to leave for practise.

It was then, on his way (his usual way) to the Training Arena that Marth heard the telltale dash of someone charging at him from behind. Though, even if he had not, he would have been prepared for then the person yelled: "I'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE HER MARTH!"

And this, of course, continued the normal morning routine.

Marth sighed as he stepped to the side, allowing Link to dive past him and hit the ground. The elf was soon back on his feet and raving, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU COWARD?!"

Marth blinked lazily at him, "_Must _you yell?"

Link let out a battle cry and ran at him again, sword drawn. This time, Marth drew his own and blocked, considering it too early in the morning to fight seriously. Link, however, was of the complete opposite opinion. He continued to slash in a flurry.

Irritation growing, Marth parried. He was glad that he had finished his coffee before heading out though, otherwise it might have spilled.

Suddenly, something jumped on Link's back, bashing his head with a bottle of Moo-Moo Milk and screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MARTH!"

Marth's eyebrow twitched. The _other _one had arrived.

Link immediately withdrew from Marth, but not because of the order. No, it was because he was trying to swat the younger form of himself off of his back with his sword. This made the effort both awkward and fruitless, but did help to increase the yelling. Somehow, Young Link was not impressed with his brother for trying to detach him with a sharp, metallic object.

Eventually though, Young Link jumped off, using his brother's shoulders as leverage to fly over Link's head and land in front of Marth.

"Aha!" Link declared, grinning broadly and pointing his sword at his brother, "So you admit defeat!"

"Of course not, moron." Young Link retorted, waving his bottle, "I just didn't want to break this! I wouldn't waste a bottle of Moo-Moo Milk on a nimrod like you."

Link waved a hand dismissively at his brother, "Excuses."

"They are n–"

"Now." Link cut in, eyes set on Marth, burning with conviction, "Let us finish our match, which, I might add, was quite rudely interrupted. We shall fight like men, strong and hard, to prove our love! And you will see, Marth, that I shall stand the victor, and she will see as well, the force of my undying love. We will draw our swords, and let the sun's light capture their brilliance as they clash in battle, good versus evil (evil being you) light versus darkness, hero versus villain..."

Marth frowned at him, "Can you go away?"

Link was momentarily deflated, but soon regained his vigour and was laughing haughtily, "Is that what you say Marth? IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY? Well, I say you say such things because you're too scared to fight me yourself!"

Young Link snorted, "Are you kidding? You're not worth Marth's time." Following this, Young Link drew his sword, then after a moment of thinking, sheathed it again. "Actually, you're not even worth my time." Young Link cleared his throat, then clapped his hands and stomped his foot twice, cupping his mouth, "PICHU!"

"WHAT?!"

The immediate, high-pitched screech from behind Young Link caused the boy to jump. Quickly recovering himself, he turned to face the cute yellow pokemon with a green backpack over her shoulder.

"You don't have to yell." Young Link informed her, trying not to stare at her twitching ear. Marth wisely did the same. Link, however...

"What's up with your ear?" he demanded, staring openly.

Pichu scowled at him, "What do you mean 'what's up with my ear'?"

"You're ear-" Link began, pointing his sword at Pichu's ear. The moment he did this, however, the pokemon let out a squeak and electrocuted him.

Young Link watched his brother collapse, charred body convulsing now and again. Swallowing, he turned back to Pichu, whose fidgeting speed had multiplied by tens, "Um, anyway... Like I was saying, you should really use your inside voice, Pichu."

Pichu blinked, "We're outside."

Young Link, momentarily silenced, soon gave a shaky laugh, glancing nervously at Marth, "Good one, Pichu. But you know I was just testing you."

Pichu blinked, "No you weren't."

"Don't be stupid." Young Link instructed, trying to regain some dignity, and hoping Marth hadn't noticed his lack thereof.

Pichu just shrugged, after which her shoulders didn't seem able to stop, though she remained oblivious to this fact, as per usual. "So, what did you want?"

Young Link cleared his throat again and straightened his back, trying to appear authoritative. He pointed at his brother, "Defeat him!"

Half-closed eyes turning from Link's crippled body back to her friend, Pichu replied: "I think I already have."

"He'll be up in a minute." Young Link said dismissively then, mustering a commanding tone he struck another pointing pose, "Now, Defeat him, Pichu!"

Pichu stared at her friend a moment, then said flatly: "No."

Young Link blanched, "_No_?"

"No."

"No?"

"Really. No."

"Really no, or really yes?"

"Really, really no."

"Really, really yes?"

As this ingenious repour continued several lines or so onwards, Marth had, meanwhile, grown bored. It had begun before Pichu had arrived, before Young Link too, and from its start had been steadily growing until it had reached a climax so completely lifeless Marth found himself craving more coffee. Despite this, another problem was their apparent determination to make him late once again this morning. Marth decided it was time to leave.

Just as he was about to slip away though, the last and possibly greatest annoyance arrived.

"Hey Marth! What are you doing out here?"

Marth cringed, refusing to turn around. If he just kept walking...

Young Link and Pichu had heard the voice as well, which halted their argument and alerted Young Link to his idol's attempted departure.

"Marth! Where are you going?!" Young Link called desperately.

The other voice: "Hey look, Pichu and Young Link are here too."

A hoarse voice: "And me..."

The other voice: "Oh, hey Link. You don't look so good..."

Young Link: "He never does."

Pichu: "But you look just like him."

No reply from the younger elf.

Meanwhile...

Marth, holding his breath, took a few steps forward, only to be halted by a hand on his shoulder, "Where are you of to in such a hurry, bro?"

Marth pushed the hand away and scowled, "_Training_."

The redhead before him held up his hands, palms out, "Sheesh, no need to be so touchy."

Roy, Marth noticed, was looking nervous.

"You look nervous." Marth said, watching him warily.

True to his apparent 'look', Roy let out a nervous laugh, "Me? Nervous? I'm not nervous? When am I nervous?"

Marth's scowled, "When you're avoiding a girl who's caught you cheating."

Roy gave that laugh again and slapped Marth on the back, a normally comradely gesture, but not when the slap was more like a punch. "Oh Marth, you're so _funny_." Roy then retracted his arm and lowered his voice, searching the field with narrowed eyes, "But if you do see and/or come in contact with a girl that happens to know and/or be angry with me, could you-"

"No." Marth said, brushing his younger brother off and once more beginning to leave.

"But _Marth_!" Roy whined, then louder, "Hey! Don't walk away!"

This was soon followed by Link rushing forward, and nearly falling over the second he halted in front of Marth. He ignored this self-blunder and brandished his sword, "See, I'm back on my feet! Time for our final battle!"

"I won't let you!" Young Link screamed at his brother, dashing forward and pointing, "Pichu! Go!"

The pokemon appeared beside Young Link, "No way."

"Come on, Pichu! Just this once!"

And from Roy... "Come on Marth! Just this once! Help me out!"

And from Link... "Come on Marth! Just one more battle and I'll stand the victor!"

And from a girl looking distinctly but not entirely like Peach... "Roy! Is that you, you cheater?! If I get my hands on you for even one minute!"

And then... "_Would you all just SHUT UP!"_

The field fell quiet, everyone wide-eyed, even Marth, who hadn't been the one to say, (rather scream) this although he'd really, really, _really _wanted to.

Before the group stood a young woman with blonde hair, wearing a robe and a pair of slippers. She did _not _look happy.

"Link! Young Link!" the two immediately snapped to attention, as if at boot camp. The young woman planted one hand on her hip, and pointed a long, commanding finger with the other. "Back to Great Bay. Now."

"But Zelda..." Young Link began, but fell into a petrified silence when her murderous gaze snapped to him.

"_Now_."

Instantly, the brothers were gone. Zelda didn't even have to look at the Peach resembling cousin of Peach, just turn her head a bit in that direction and the girl let out a squeak and disappeared.

Now it was just Pichu, Roy and Marth.

Roy tried grinning, though the back of his neck was warm with fear, "Hey Zelda, how did you sleep-"

Roy yelped as a wisp of fire ignited beside his head. Even though he used the element itself, it still burned his hair and increased the sweat at the nape of his neck. When he glanced up, he found Zelda shooting him daggers.

"I see..." he said, scratching the back of his head anxiously while inching away, "I guess I should get going..."

"Me too." Pichu said, ignorant of the uncomfortable atmosphere as she pulled an analogue watch from her backpack and inspected it, "I'm running a bit late for preschool. Mom'll kill me if I pip off again." Pichu tucked away her watch, "Hey Roy, you're going the same way I am, can I ride on your head?"

Roy stared at the pokemon. "How do you know where I'm going?"

Pichu now extracted her compass, peering at that for a minute longer than she had her watch, then pointing ahead, "You were going that way when you showed up. I'm going that way too."

After a moment (and a glance at Zelda) Roy gave an unsure shrug. The pokemon jumped on his head and the two took off.

Leaving two.

"Marth." Zelda said cooly.

"Zelda." Marth replied in an equally uninterested tone as they both regarded each other distastefully.

Finally Zelda waved a hand, the apathetic gesture both Link and Young Link had tried to pull off, but had unknowingly failed, (and horribly.) Zelda, however, was talented in this. She made it look both arrogant and condescending in one go.

"You can leave, Marth. I'm too tired to threaten anyone else."

Marth didn't appreciate this tone either, or the fact that Zelda thought her threats would work on him. But he didn't voice these opinions. All he said before departing was simply, "Nice pajamas."

Leaving the Princess of Hyrule (whose robe had come undone) blushing madly as she hurried to cover herself and retreat back to her bed.

* * *

Don't know if that one was too long or not, (I guess it depends on how interesting it was to read.) I'll write the next chapter soon seeing as I know what will be in it. I hope you guys, (the ominous 'you') are liking it. Sorry if some of my humor falls flat and if I abuse the brackets and commas. If you've spotted any grammatical errors just let me know and I'll fix them.

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, here's Chapter 2, (even though it's my third upload I'll just refer to what chapter it is, and shall do so with how ever many other chapters I submit). Anyways, I did a rough grammar edit on the prologue and Chapter 1, but I still might have missed some things and I haven't really delt with any lingering repetition yet, though I'll get to that. Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to those who have read/reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Not sure if I need this, but...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Zelda sat on the edge of her bed, fingers playing with the hem of her nightgown. It might not have been the proper length for a princess's garment, but it was summer, what did anyone expect? And besides, it wasn't like Zelda was going to let anyone see her in it... or at least, that had been her plan.

Thinking back on Marth's nonchalant reply, Zelda felt herself grow hot once more, from both anger and embarrassment. Mostly anger though.

Zelda forced herself to relax, taking a few calming breaths. Whatever the others might say, she did _not _need anger management, nor a therapist. _They _were the ones with the problem. Always being so noisy and violent...

After a few minutes, Zelda conceded to the fact that the whole 'in and out' breathing thing really didn't work. At all.

And she was still pissed.

That's when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. It was at her window, and it was green.

Zelda's eyes slanted into a glare as the green hat swayed slightly and a pair of binoculars shifted over the edge of the window, pressing against the glass. Flexing her hands, Zelda rose.

Breathing might not help, but _this _certainly would.

Marth was in the middle of practise, swinging his sword rather tiredly at one of the dummies. There wasn't anyone worth fighting today, and besides, Marth's heart wasn't really in it. The only reason he came to the Training Arena was to get away from the group that sabotaged him every morning. What he'd really like was to be at home with a good book...

A crackling sound emitted from the speakers above as someone began to speak, loud enough to interrupt Marth's thoughts and the frantic battle cries echoing throughout the arena.

"_Would Marth please go to Master Hand's office." _called a sweet, albeit high voice through the speaker, _"Would Marth please-"_

"_MARTH! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ interrupted a new voice, which was followed by more crackling and a mix of fainter voices.

"_Sir please, let me handle this-"_

"_Out of my way subordinate!"_

"_Sir, you're not authorized to-"_

"_DO YOU HEAR ME, MARTH?!"_

"_Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

"_How dare you speak to me like that! Detention!"_

"_Sir, this isn't a school and I'm an employee."_

"_Insolent fool!"_

There was some buzzing and a low sizzling before steam began to emit from the speaker and the arena fell quiet.

It was like that for a few minutes when, in the silence, there was a faint _'Falcon Punch'_, and the arena erupted into its usual chaos again. Falco and Fox resumed their game of murder laser tag and Mario went back to trying to open one of the grates in the floor. It was the closest thing he could find to a pipe.

Marth, however, remained where he was, scowling into thin air and refusing to move. That is, until he remembered the fact that the announcement had said Master Hand wanted to see him. It was one thing to get on the bad side of his brother and/or Zelda, but Master Hand was another matter entirely.

With a sigh, Marth started for the exit.

It was almost fifteen minutes later when Marth arrived at the large double doors of Master Hands office, (it wasn't like Master Hand could fit through anything _less _than double doors.) The knight had no idea what this was about so, steeling himself for the worst, he took a breath and pushed open the doors...

...where he found Mewtwo, swirling around on top of Master Hand's desk, cackling as purple energy vibrated through the room.

Marth just stared, mouth agape. This was _not _what he had been expecting. All the same, as the seconds passed, and eventually minutes, Marth's surprise steadily dissipated until it had vanished completely and his face set into an expression of quiet annoyance.

Five minutes after Marth had initially opened the door and entered the office, Mewtwo took notice of the knight.

"Ah. Marth." he pokemon said, spinning to face him as he continued to hover over the desk, arms folded. Glancing at one of his wrists, which held a purple analogue watch, Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and raised them to Marth. "You're five minutes late!" he roared, "Detention!"

Marth scowled at the pokemon, "This isn't a scho-"

Before the knight could finish, Mewtwo threw his head back and let out a bark of maniacal laughter, ignoring Marth completely. "You children are so dense sometimes! The look on your face! You believed me completely!"

"Actually-" Marth began, but was cut off once more.

"Oh, there's no doubt you thought I was serious!" Mewtwo continued, chuckling to himself now, "Oh, what brainless idiots knights can be sometimes! But don't feel bad, Marthy Boy, not everyone can be as intelligent as I am. And those blessed with my intellect will not look down on the inferior. No, we must learn to tolerate and accept the dim-witted." Mewtwo nodded as he finished, "Yes, yes. That is the way of life for the ultimate pokemon!"

_Marthy Boy?_ Stuck on this part of Mewtwo's spiel and not caring to hear the rest, Marth turned to leave, but was halted when the doors slammed shut in his face. They were glowing purple. Glancing over his shoulder at Mewtwo, he found the pokemon grinning wickedly and waving a finger.

"Now, now, Marth, we haven't gotten down to business yet."

Marth allowed himself to seethe with anger at the doors for a few moments before refacing Mewtwo. "Ok." He said flatly, "In that case, why are you in Master Hand's office?"

Mewtwo grinned broadly and Marth got the sick feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "Well, you see," the pokemon began, "Our dearly beloved Master Hand had to take a little trip to deal with some... family issues, shall we say? So, of course he needed to leave someone in charge, someone he could trust, someone who was strong, powerful, brave, intelligent, and above all, sharp-witted, not to mention devilishly handsome..."

"Let me guess." Marth said dryly, "He picked you?"

Mewtwo beamed, "I knew we saw eye to eye Marth! I always found you to be one of the smarter competitors! Mind you, nothing compared to _my _intelligence, but still-"

Marth frowned, "What do you want?"

A glint came to Mewtwo's eyes as he began pacing over the table in mid air, "That's a good question Marth. The thing is, I was looking over the sign up sheets for the upcoming tournament and I noticed you hadn't added your name yet so..." Mewtwo snapped his fingers and the doors popped open, revealing two jigglypuffs. One, wearing a large blue bow, carried a stack of papers; the other, a red flower on her head, a bottle of ink with a purple feathered quill.

Marth watched as the two smiling secretaries advanced. They stopped just shy of the knight and offered him the pen and paper.

"Go on." Mewtwo prompted, "I need all the names before I start pairing up fighters for matches."

"You've got all the names." Marth said, sending him a hard look, "I'm not participating."

Mewtwo took an air step back, face aghast, while the jigglypuffs gasped in unison. Marth mentally rolled his eyes. This was obviously rehearsed.

"Marth?! Not participating?!" Mewtwo clamped a hand over his mouth in dramatic surprise, "I just can't believe it!"

"Neither can we!" the jigglypuffs replied, again in unison. Their acting was even worse than Mewtwo's.

Suddenly, the purple pokemon's expression of shock shattered, leaving behind pure rage as he shouted at the jigglypuffs, "Damn it! That wasn't in the script you imbeciles! No improvising!"

The secretaries let out a squeak and bounded for the hall as Mewtwo sent fireball after purple fireball at them. By the time they were gone, and the doors once again shut, Mewtwo was panting.

"Amateurs." he muttered to himself, then yelling, "And get me a non-fat chai latte!"

Marth raised an eyebrow, "Non fat?"

Mewtwo spread his arms and observed himself, "Have you seen these hips? I look like an ox!"

Marth couldn't disagree.

"Anyways." Mewtwo went on, the look of girlish vanity replaced by that mischievous glint, "I believe it's time you signed your name, Marth."

"Even if I wanted to," Marth replied, "I can't. They took the paper with them."

Mewtwo spun away from Marth, slamming his fist into his palm, "Blast it! How can I blackmail him into signing something that isn't here?"

Marth furrowed his brows, "Blackmail?" He didn't like the direction this seemed to be heading.

"That's right!" Mewtwo declared, whipping something off his desk and pushing it into Marth's face, "Have a look at this, you sadist!"

Puzzled, Marth backed up to study the paper in front of him. It appeared to be part of a news article. The title read _'Hyrulian Elf Hospitalized After Near Fatal Encounter'_. True to the heading, Marth found a photo depicting Link lying on a hospital bed further down the page. He had a patch over one eye, his lips were swollen, his foot elevated and his arm in a sling. Starting to read, Marth got as far as "Link of Hyrule has suffered from countless third degree burns." when Mewtwo tore the sheet away.

"There you have it." Mewtwo exclaimed triumphantly. In seconds he had jumped from the desk to hover in front of Marth, jabbing an accusatory finger at the knight, "I'm on to you, almost murderer!"

Marth just scowled, "Burn marks? I think we both know who _really _did that to Link."

"Au contraire," Mewtwo countered "Zelda has an airtight alibi."

With a sceptical look, Marth decided to humour him, "Which is...?"

Mewtwo crossed his arms again, smirking, "Link swears she didn't do it."

The pokemon looked so pleased that Marth decided not to enlighten him to the fact that Link had probably been threatened into making this obviously fake statement.

"_And_," Mewtwo continued, "He's also named you as his attacker."

This part, of course, had come from the Hyrulian himself.

"But don't worry," Mewtwo went on, sidling up to Marth (who was none too impressed with this new Link information) and giving him a purposeful look, "I could forget this little incident... for the right price."

"Oh." Marth said tonelessly, "I wonder what that could be."

"That's right Marth!" Mewtwo declared, having backed up a few feet to jab his finer at the knight again, "Sign up for the tournament and I won't give you detention!"

For a few minutes, Marth just watched Mewtwo spin and cackle whilst praising his own brilliance. Then he replied, "No." and promptly left.

Mewtwo snapped his head around, (seeing as he'd been facing the opposite wall when the twirling ceased) just in time to spot Marth's back before the large double doors shut behind the knight.

After a few moments of stunned silence, the pokemon's eyes began to flare as purple radiation started to emit from his body.

"Blast it!" Mewtwo shouted (again), this time at the ceiling, "My perfect plan... foiled!"

That was when one of the jigglypuffs arrived, carrying a cup, "Your chai, sir."

"Ah, thank you." Mewtwo said in a deep, kind voice, floating over to accept the latte. Immediately following this, he tipped the rim to his lips, taking a long, grateful sip...

... and spit the contents onto the rug.

Mewtwo whirled on the jigglypuff, "_WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES?!"_

The pokemon cowered beneath a vastly growing purple shadow, "I'm sorry, sir!"

"_DETENTION!_"

* * *

And another chapter down! Sorry if some of the paragraphs seemed to drone on and if I missed any blatantly obvious errors(spelling or grammatical). This chapter might not be up to whatever low calibre the others have reached, but I enjoyed writing it and I've actually learned a few things with the editting, so it seems to be going well. Next chapter will feature Roy and Pichu, maybe a bit of Zelda. See you then!


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm sorry this took such an atrociously long time to put up. I don't really have an excuse for taking so long, but since this is my first story I'd really like to finish it. I'm going to do my best to update weekly now, because I know I hate finiding fanfics that remain as 'incomplete' for the rest of time when I really want to see that completion. Anyways, I didn't edit this well at all because I was in such a rush to post it, so forgive my poor grammar and spelling errors.

Again, I offer my apologies for anyone reading this!

I'm not going to bother with a Disclaimer. If I owned Smash Bros. or anything that had to do with it, you guys probably wouldn't see another game for fifteen years!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda was in a mood. A very, very bad mood.

Unfortunately, all stress relief balls had vacated the premises upon the princess's furious awakening. That meant no Link, no Young Link, no Pichu (not that Pichu even _lived _with them) and upon dragging herself out of bed, to the dresser, the bathroom, the dining room and finally giving up and just teleporting to Marth and Roy's apartment, she found it to be unoccupied as well.

And so, Zelda's bad mood added an extra 'very'

It was, in the end, on the road to Onett that Zelda found salvation.

Roy, in the middle of chatting up a girl while waiting at a stop for a bus he wasn't even going to take, failed to notice the enraged princess closing in on him until it was too late. Deciding to shake the stereotypical 'grab of the ear', Zelda instead clamped a hand firmly around Roy's neck and dragged him away using that.

Choking and spluttering, Roy exclaimed, "I'm sorry I'm so handsome! Please let me go! I've tried to be unattractive, oh how I've tried! But it just doesn't work!"

Zelda flung Roy against the nearest building, startling Ness who had been innocently sitting, back to the wall, and playing his game boy colour.

"Where's Marth?" she growled before a cowering Roy and Ness.

"I don't know!" Roy wailed, to which Zelda offered a fiery fist, "I mean..." he quickly added, "I know exactly where Marth is!"

Zelda folded her arms, "Continue."

"Continue?" Roy demanded, flabbergasted, "And betray my brother? Never! Not on this earth! Not while I'm breathing and gorgeous!"

This turned out to be the incorrect reason, and three minutes later Zelda had her answer. She was about as happy as the trail of burnt grass she left in her stomping wake.

Roy slid down against the wall and released a shaky breath of air. Noticing Ness for the first time, he shifted over a bit to peer at the screen of his game boy.

"Are you playing pokemon?"

"Yep. Silver."

"Is that Nurse Joy?"

"Yep."

"She's hot."

Ness regarded Roy with a disgusted face, "It's a sprite."

Roy was still watching the screen, "A hot sprite."

Marth wasn't in a mood. He was in a jail.

"You didn't think you'd get caught? Did you Marth!" Mewtwo cackled from the other side of the bars, his two jigglypuff assistants flanking him, "But you should know by now: The bad guys never win! _They never win_!"

Marth's eyelids drooped a centimetre, "Then why are you on the other side of-"

"Enough, Marth!" Mewtwo declared, brandishing a finger at him. "We're tired of your lies and deceit! No one shall believe you anymore! Nay, the one and only side in this one-sided battle is that of justice- and justice can never be defeated!"

"You can't have a battle with just one side." Marth argued, to which one of the jigglypuffs immediately bounced forward.

"Actually, it's quite possible, one could even say probable. If the battle was internal, their could, in a manner of speaking, be one soul side- the side of the person whom the struggle has consumed. Though, one could also argue, there must be two sides, that are in reality composed of one mind, in order to vouch the two different arguments, thus creating a battle of two, but one." the jigglypuff paused here, gently tapping what Marth could only assume was her chin, "It's a rather puzzling inquiry, if you were to ask my opinion."

"WHICH I DID NOT!" Mewtwo roared at the jigglypuff the moment it finished speaking. The poor little pink pokemon cowered all the way back to it's spot.

"Now," Mewtwo said, clearing his throat with grandeur, "Let us continue."

"Can we not?" Marth tried.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Captain Falcon, his inmate, agreed from the back of the cell. Captain Falcon had been thrown in jail on account of wearing a jumpsuit so tight you could see his-

"SHUT UP, VERMIN!" Mewtwo bellowed at the prisoner, then immediately turned his attention back to Marth. The pokemon snapped his fingers at one of the jigglypuffs without taking his victorious eyes off Marth. The smaller pokemon skipped forward to present to Mewtwo a very familiar document.

"No." Marth stated.

Mewtwo continued, undaunted and, for all Marth could guess, unaware. "Now, being the benevolent, administrative, powerful figure that I am, I've decided to pay your bail. I know!" Mewtwo struck a pose, a hand to his temple, another flung dramatically from his side, "It's far too generous of me! To help a miserable convict, such as yourself, who went as far as attempted murder!"

"Um, no." Marth replied, "That was Zelda. And you're the one who got me thrown in here, so I don't see why you _shouldn't _pay bail. In fact, you should-"

"Please, Marth! Don't talk! My firm stance in this subject wavers every moment a word elapses from your sinful mouth!"

Marth scowled, "_What_?"

"No, Marth! Let me finish!" Mewtwo now snatched the document from the jigglypuff and held it out to Marth with wide, innocent eyes, "Just please, sign this, and you'll be as good as free! We'll pay your bail, and in minutes you'll be walking in the sunlight once more!" Marth opened his mouth, and Mewtwo shook the paper at him, "No, no! Don't talk! Just _sign_!"

Marth didn't miss the forceful note edging back into Mewtwo's voice at the end, but he really didn't see any other way of getting out. When he tried to use his one phone call, he'd been led to a pay-phone that one: was broken, and two: took euros. He was refused another chance to call.

So, the way things stood, either take Mewtwo up on his offer, or wait till Roy ran out of food and went looking for him. As much as he hated to succumb to Mewtwo's lowly tactics, he knew his brother. Roy would order take-out every day, and then he would sponge off his latest girlfriend. It really mattered more on when they ran out of money and when he got dumped than when they ran out of food.

Either way, Marth had no choice.

Mewtwo, trying (and failing) to hide the wide smirk on his face, proffered a pen to the sullen knight. When Marth accepted both this and the document, he could have sworn he heard Mewtwo snicker.

"See you tomorrow!" Mewtwo sang as he and his jigglypuff duo pranced off down the hall, "And don't forget to practise!"

"Wait!" Marth called out, "What about my bail?"

"Don't worry!" Mewtwo's distance voice chirped, "You'll be out soon!"

Slinking down against the bars, Marth couldn't do anything but wait.

About twenty minutes later, one of the prison guards came to his cell. Behind him was none other than Zelda.

While the guard unlocked his cell door, Marth gave the Hyrulian Princess a puzzled scowl, "Are you here to switch with me? You're the one that's supposed to be in here, after all."

Zelda, her bad mood long expired, simply waved a tired hand, "Don't be snide Marth. If not for me, you's be stuck here who knows how long."

Marth's face went blank, "What?"

"I paid your bail." Zelda explained, tapping her chin now as she thought back, "I called in about it around an hour ago. Didn't someone tell you?"

Marth, gritting his teeth, sank against the bars, "Yes. Someone told me."

"Well then why are you acting so ridiculous?" Zelda demanded, "Come on, get up. Thank me."

Marth got up. He looked at Zelda. He didn't thank her.

"Good enough." Zelda muttered, "It doesn't matter anyways. There are plenty of ways for you to repay me."

Marth raised a sceptical eyebrow, "Like?"

At this, Zelda only grinned. Maliciously. "You'll see."

* * *

So there you have it! Comment if you like, but it's ok either way. I'd like to thank those of you who've commented though! It was really uplifting to read, and your comments were actually what inspired me to continue this! And, like I said before, I'm going to try and continue! Emphasize on "try"!

Should I apologize again for taking so long? Are you guys sick of "sorries"? Too bad! Again, I'm really sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

At an undisclosed, hidden location outside of Smash Bros. Stadium Ganondorf was brooding.

Just last week he'd put up an online ad at , in search of assistants for his latest devious plot. Unfortunately he'd only gotten one reply.

Of course Ganondorf always appreciated the help he received, but he'd really been hoping for more. Or, at least, a platoon of goblins willing to help. Even one, tiny assassin who road a dragon would have been nice.

But Ganondorf couldn't think of what he didn't have right now. He had to look at his assets and approach the plot at a new angle.

He had, originally, planned it with the help of a certain fellow villain in mind. But that too had fallen apart.

Ganondorf had recently befriended Bowser, who he'd met on darklordsharmony. The two were thrilled to discover their secret lairs were actually set up right around the corner from each other.

They'd spent a lot of bonding time together after that, and Ganondorf had begun to think he'd finally found his very own bffl. But then, three days ago, they'd had their first argument. Ever.

"_Hey Ganon?" Bowser had asked curiously the other day, staring at Ganondorf's scalp intently, "What's your real hair colour?"_

_Ganondorf had scowled in reply, raising a thick eyebrow, "What do you mean? This is my real hair colour."_

_Bowser regarded him skeptically a moment then gave Ganondorf a sly, secretive grin, "Come on Ganny, you can tell me. We're friends after all."_

_Ganondorf's frown deepened, "If we're friends, then why don't you believe me?"_

_Bowser's smile dropped, "Your skins too dark for your hair to be naturally red, so it has to be dyed. Unless," Bowser mused, "That's not your real skin colour..."_

_Ganondorf exploded (he hadn't intended to show Bowser this side of him so soon in the relationship, but he just couldn't let such implied accusations stand) "OF COURSE THIS IS MY REAL HAIR AND SKIN COLOUR!" Ganondorf yelled, then in a slightly calmer voice, "This is what people from my homeland look like!"_

_Bowser was momentarily taken aback, but soon growling himself, "You can't expect me to believe that! It's just not genetically possible!"_

"_What do you care about 'genetically possible'?" Ganondorf shouted, "You're a spiky turtle with hair- red hair!"_

_The Koopa King turned the colour of his 'hair' in choler, "I WAS MADE THIS WAY! I'M A WORK OF ART!"_

"_A GENETICALLY IMBALANCED WORK OF ART!" Ganondorf countered back._

"_THAT'S A LOT COMING FROM A-"_

And so that's how the argument proceeded, resulting in neither Bowser nor Ganondorf wishing to see nor speak to the other.

So now Ganondorf was stuck with the only minion who replied to his ad. Admittedly, he could have done worse. His future employee listed under skills that it could change it's appearance to that of another person or object.

Shape-shifters were always useful, and by the sounds of it, this one was a pro.

Putting down the resume and removing his spectacles, Ganondorf regarded the minion for hire, "The job is yours if you want it, though I must warn you it will be one of the most difficult assignments you've ever received. It will require you to be at the top of your game twenty four seven. What do you say?"

The minion stared at him for a moment, then replied with what appeared to be a smile, "buyoo!"

**(Identation Identation Identation Identation)**

The first stop Zelda and Marth made when they returned to the Temple District was the kitchen.

Seeing as Zelda had paid Marth's bail, he didn't really have any choice but to let her enter his territory. Just this once though. And _no way _was she allowed within a five metre radius of his coffee cabinet.

But upon entering the kitchen, Marth realized Zelda wouldn't need to go close to the cabinet to get any coffee.

Scattered all over the kitchen floor were Marth's coffee tins and boxes. Half were open, their contents littering the floor, the other half were on their way to being opened.

Marth was dumbfounded.

In the middle of the dark brown sand-like mess sat Roy, Link, Young Link and Pichu. Roy and Link were in the middle of tearing the covers off new tins. Pichu was starting up three coffee machines (Marth had more than three, but these were his best) which she had yanked off the counter and placed in a row on the floor, and Young Link was busy managing an armful of new mugs.

Zelda, observing the spectacle as well, discretely placed a hand over her mouth to keep Marth from noticing her snicker.

The knight continued to gawk at the four for a long, silent moment. Then Roy noticed him and, mid dumping one of Marth's special blends onto the floor, smiled and waved to him.

"Hey bro. What took you so long? We thought they might be keeping you there overnight."

"_Hoped_." Link corrected, sticked his finger in the coffee mix and then into his mouth. His next action was to gag and vigorously wipe his tongue with his sleeve.

Zelda had to completely cover her mouth now to stop the giggling.

Marth, however, was in no way amused. His gaze burned down on his unsuspecting brother, "What. Are. You. Doing."

Roy glanced up again, lifting an eyebrow, "There wasn't much to do, so we decided to do a survey on what type of coffee is the best, and since we all know you have the most different kinds of coffee..." Roy left the sentence unfinished, shrugged as he reached for a new tin.

Marth whacked it out of his brother's hands with his newly unsheathed sword. Roy gave him a questioning look.

"And what," Marth hissed, in a dangerously low voice, "Made you think this was a good idea?"

"Marth!" Young Link suddenly exclaimed, spotting his idol, and promptly dropping the armload of mugs, which landed with a _crash _on the floor, "You're back!"

All Marth had to do was send Young Link one, venomous look and the boy squeaked into silence.

"Roy." Marth said, pointing the tip of his sword at the red-haired knight, his voice extremely cold, "Get out. Now."

"But we haven't finished this batch..." Roy began, but was abruptly cut off by Marth's sword, which pressed against his throat.

"I said _now_."

In seconds, the kitchen was clear. Pichu was the last to leave, but when she got to the door, Marth's sword came out and tugged off her green backpack. Opening it, Marth extracted an imported, unopened tin of coffee and dropped the bag in front of the pokemon.

Whistling innocently, Pichu picked up her belonging and quickly left.

Zelda had covered her mouth with both hands by now, laughter shaking her body.

Marth gave her a withering look, "_What_?"

"N-nothing." Zelda replied, stuttering not out of fear but out of the effort to stop herself from laughing. Marth just rolled his eyes and turned to the mess that was his kitchen.

One of the coffee machines gave a slight bing, alerting those around that the coffee was done. Picking up the mug, Marth took a mindless sip while glancing around the room, trying to fathom how he'd ever get it cleaned, and why he'd ever had a brother.

A moment later he was bending over the sink, moist coffee mix trickling down his chin in his effort to spit out the contexts of his mouth.

"W-what's wrong?" Zelda asked, still battling desperately with herself.

"They didn't put any water in." Marth replied gruffly, still bending over the sink.

Finally, Zelda gave up and collapsed on the floor in an uproarious fit of laughter.

Marth did his best to ignore the obnoxious sounds Zelda was making. Instead, he glared ahead at nothing in particular, his mind elsewhere.

If Roy thought he would get away with this, he had another thing coming. Marth was determined now. One way or another, he would get his revenge.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! I'll put up another tomorrow! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning the Smash Bros. Stadium was abuzz with activity. The parings for the first round of the tournaments had been posted only a couple of hours ago, and everyone was busy training, preparing, or stalking their future opponent in hopes of discovering their weakness.

Like Luigi, for example, who had taken to following Donkey Kong. It didn't take him long to discovery that the ape went crazy for bananas.

Unfortunately, Luigi was terrified of bananas after having a traumatic slipping experience in a third grade school play.

But in the grand scheme of things, Luigi's not that important to the plot. He loses anyways.

Marth and Zelda arrived at the message board long after the crowd had cleared, both having woken around the same time, one because she loved to sleep, the other because he was out of coffee.

The two scanned the board a moment looking for their names. Zelda was the first to speak, tapping a spot on the posting, "There."

Marth glanced at the spot and his face immediately fell.

"I guess that's what you get for being the last to sign up." Zelda observed, trying not to smirk at the look on Marth's face, "The first few smashers got to put in requests."

"Did you put in a request?" Marth asked dully, not particularly interested in the response to his own question.

Zelda shook her head, "I didn't want to participate in the tournament. I was one of the last to sign up, only after Mewtwo made me."

Marth lifted an eyebrow, the only change in his expression, "Someone was actually able to make the grand princess of Hyrule do something?"

Zelda gave him a withering scowl, "He called me to Master Hand's office and showed me a newspaper article about Link being attacked. He said he knew it was me and would go to the police if I didn't sign up."

Marth was quiet a moment, then; "But you did do it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zelda replied smoothly, arms crossed and eyes once more on the board, "Oh, look at that, Roy's fighting Falco. That should be interesting; a battle of the narcissists."

Marth ignored her attempt to change the topic, "That's just not fair! You get away with something like that while I'm sent to jail and have to sign up for this ridiculous tournament!"

"Hey," Zelda warned, "I have to participate too."

"So?" Marth exclaimed, then throwing up his hands in frustration, "This is all your fault! If you could have only held your temper for _once_..."

Instead of snapping at him, Zelda snickered, "You're just pissed off because you have to fight Captain Falcon."

Marth snorted contemptuously, "I wouldn't be grinning like that right now if I where you. Look who you have to fight." he jabbed his finger at the board.

Following this action, Zelda read the name and promptly spun on her heels to walk away down the hall.

"Mewtwo's not going to change it!" Marth called after her.

"I know." she replied over her shoulder, "I'm not going to see Mewtwo, I'm going to have a nap."

Marth frowned, "You're not going to train at all?"

Zelda sent him a disbelieving look, "Would _you_?"

Marth was silent. She had a point.

Meanwhile, outside the stadium, Pichu was busy running her new betting stand, which she'd set up immediately after the match postings.

Young Link came up to the table, eyes wide and curious, "What's this for?"

Pichu gave him a 'you're an idiot' look.

"You're an idiot." Pichu proceeded to inform him, quickly going over her list. So far, twenty seven bets had been placed. She was aiming for thirty before lunch, fifty before the first match.

The little yellow pokemon glanced up at her friend, "Wanna make a bet?"

Young Link blanked, "You mean like who can run the fastest?"

Pichu rolled her eyes, "No. I mean for the tournament. Bet on who you think's the best and who will win."

"Oh!" Young Link exclaimed as the meaning dawned on him. His eyes lit up with excitement, "Marth! Marth! I'll bet on Marth!"

"Of course." Pichu muttered to herself, then so he could hear, "How much?"

"How much what?"

She gave him an irritated look, "Money."

"Oh. Ok." Young Link nodded, then; "What about money?"

Pichu faced palmed then straightened up, giving Young Link a fatigued look, "You know what, never mind... why don't you help me in running a new stall instead? Spread the business?" she stroked her chin now, thoughtfully, "I'm thinking merchandise this time..."

"I want to make a bet!" someone suddenly yelled, running up to Pichu's stand and shoving Young Link out of the way. It was his brother.

"On who?" Pichu asked, poising her pencil over the sheet.

"On me!" Link replied, pulling his best heroic pose, "Who else?"

Pichu held back a sigh, "How much?"

This time Link responded by dropping an incredibly large bag of money on the counter, a wide smirk on his face.

Pichu stared open mouthed at him, then the bag, then back, "Are you _sure_?"

Link nodded, extremely pleased by her reaction, "Positive."

"Ok." Pichu said, taking down the information and putting the money away, shaking her head all the while.

Young Link, who had been glaring at his brother, then gawking at the bag, directed his attention back to Link, "Who are you fighting?"

"Don't know." Link replied, giving his brother a superior look while shrugging, "Haven't checked yet. But it doesn't matter- I know I'll win. Especially if it's against that fiendish devil, Marth! I'll take my victory in Zelda's name! Then she'll have no choice but to acknowledge and accept my love! And she, in turn, will adore me after having witnessed my noble and brave act-"

Before Link could continue, Pichu spoke up, "You do know it's Zelda."

Link cut off mid sentence, blinking at Pichu, "What?"

"The person you're going to fight." Pichu explained, "It's Zelda."

For a long moment, the two green-hatted brothers just gawked at Pichu, (though admittedly, the younger had no idea what was going on, or why his brother was paying Pichu) then Link opened his mouth to speak.

"And no." Pichu replied before he could say anything, "You can't have your money back."

"_Sooooooo_," Mewtwo began, dragging out the word as long as possible, wearing the widest smirk either of the jigglypuff assistants had ever seen, "You've come to make a _deal_?"

A nod in reply.

Mewtwo sat back in the large leather chair he'd had brought to Master Hand's office (it had been bare of seats previously for obvious reasons). He inspected the stubs of his three fingers, purple flesh rounded to perfection, savouring this moment like a school boy with a lollipop, or Young Link with one of Marth's shirts.

"Before we settle anything," Mewtwo drawled, tipping back in the chair, "I have to get everything straight: you'll participate, without complaint, to your fullest capacity, in the tournament if I make sure you get to fight a certain competitor?"

Another nod.

Mewtwo tilted his head to the left, to the right, trying to look like he was weighing the pros and cons, when in fact his mind had already drifted on to what kind of non-fat caffeinated beverage he should order for lunch, and how he would manage to keep all these extra costs from Master Hand. He could always say it was for the tournament, or-

"So?"

Mewtwo nearly fell out of his chair. Recovering, he realized he'd spun himself around to face the wall and quickly rotated the chair back, "'_SO_'?" Mewtwo roared, "DON'T RUSH ME IMPUDENT BOY! I'm weighing the pros and cons! _Carefully_!"

"Oh." was his dull reply, "So that's why your chair was turned around."

"_SILENCE_!" Mewtwo shouted, half standing, half hovering out of his chair. The pokemon settled himself back down, quickly going over a few breathing exercises the green head-band jigglypuff assistant had shown him.

"Do you accept or not?"

Glaring from below his non-existent brows, Mewtwo leaned back and began tapping the arm of his chair. After a moment or so, he let out a sigh, closing his bright violet eyes and groaning, "I _guess_..."

Trying, and failing, to cover a fake yawn, Mewtwo sat forward, "So who is it you wanted to duel with?"

Across from him, the knight's dark blue eyes narrowed, "_Roy_."

Mewtwo frowned quizzically at the hatred in his voice, but quickly shrugged it off, taking a proffered clipboard from one of the secretaries and flipping through the sheets, "Let's see... if you win your next two matches, I should be able to fit you in for the third..."

"The third?" he sounded irritated.

"Why of course." Mewtwo replied with a knowing grin, "If I gave you what you wanted too early you'd just drop out, now wouldn't you?"

The knight sounded irked if nothing else, "I'll hold up my end if you hold up yours."

"I'm very good at holding things up, you know." Mewtwo pointed out, waving the clipboard at him, "See, I'm holding this up without even using my hands! It's floating. Now _that's _something special, isn't it?"

The knight snorted, "Does that mean you agree or should I just leave now?"

Mewtwo sighed again, "You're no fun! But yes, we do have a deal. You do your best in the tournament, and I can guarantee you'll have your battle with Roy- no matter what."


	7. Chapter 6

The next chapter, as promised! I'll put up another tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda shot up in bed. Something wasn't right.

The princess glanced down, and realized with horror there was something under the covers at the foot of her bed. Her first, and not completely unjustified, thought was that it was Link, but she soon realized this couldn't be true. It was too small, but at the same time, too round.

Poking it hesitantly with her toe, Zelda nearly screeched when it moved. Flicking off the covers with a wave of her hand, Zelda jabbed a finger towards the spot, ready to set whatever- or whoever- it was on fire.

But then she stopped.

Staring up at Zelda, with wide, curious, friendly eyes was a round, pink ball. With a mouth, and arms, and feet. And, oh yeah, eyes.

Swallowing, Zelda was about to demand what- and who- it was, and why it was at the foot of her bed, when the thing opened it's own tiny mouth and exclaimed: "buyoo!"

And just like that, Zelda was in love.

Everything was going smoothly, Pichu couldn't help but think as she tallied up the dividends. Half for her right now, and half for her after lunch.

That's when Young Link- who was temporarily helping out at the betting stand until the merchandise stand was finished being built- came over. The boy looked about to speak when he stopped to gawk at Pichu's loot.

The little yellow pokemon scowled, "Why aren't you manning the booth?"

Young Link blinked from the money to Pichu, "Oh, everyone's gone to watch the next match. All the bets have already been placed."

Pichu nodded, considering, then with another deep frown at Young Link when she realized he was still there, "What did you want?"

"Oh!" Young Link exclaimed again, recognition flashing in his eyes, "Zelda's outside."

Pichu perked up immediately, "To visit me or bet or both?"

"Neither." Young Link replied, then scratching his chin, "At least, I don't think so. She wasn't heading for the booth. But there was this really strange thing following her, so I thought you might want to see it so we could make fun of it together..."

By now, Pichu was already at the front of the booth, kicking over her stool that allowed her to see over the counter and hopping up. Peering at the street beyond, she spotted Zelda in the distance, heading for Smash Stadium, a pink blob trailing behind her.

Just as Pichu was scrunching up her nose in puzzlement, the thing looked at her, giving her a bright smile before turning away to run after Zelda, tugging happily at the train of her dress.

Pichu fumed. When Young Link found her, electricity had started to buzz from her head and her left foot was tapping so rapidly against the stool Young Link felt dizzy just trying to keep track of it.

"Give me your weapon!" Pichu snapped when she realized Young Link was behind her, not bothering to turn her glower from the pink blob.

"What weapon?"

"Any weapon!" Pichu hissed, waving an impatient arm, "Now! Hurry! _Now now now now now!_"

Uncertain, Young Link unhooked an object from his belt and handed it to the pokemon, who promptly threw it at the pink blob in the distance. Just as it was about to hit the creature, the object started spiralling back towards them.

With a startled squeak, Pichu ducked behind the booth, and the boomerang hit Young Link square in the forehead.

"_Damn it!_" Pichu roared, kicking Young Link's unconscious form in frustration, "Who the hell does that thing think it is, sticking to Zelda like that!" Pichu's large black eyes shone as her lip trembled, "I'm Zelda's cute, stout sidekick, _not _a pink stress ball with feet!

"Get up!" Pichu snarled once she'd recovered, kicking Young Link again with her usual fury and receiving a groan, "We've got some investigating to do!"

Zelda arrived at Master Hand's private booth about half-way through the match. Mewtwo was in Master Hand's usual spot, watching the large screen displaying the match with glittering violet eyes.

The first thing Zelda noticed was the abundance of pink in the room. Besides the usual two secretary jigglypuffs, and Kirby beside her, there was another jigglypuff. Wearing a crown.

"Ah, Princess Zelda!" Mewtwo exclaimed, noticing the young woman and grinning broadly, "I'm glad you could come!"

Zelda nodded, looking from Mewtwo to the crowned jigglypuff sitting on a stool beside him, who was regarding her with judging eyes, "You asked to meet me here about something?"

After getting out of bed that morning, Zelda had found a letter from Mewtwo on her doorstep, demanding her presence in Master Hand's special booth immediately, threatening detention if she didn't show.

The only reason Zelda was here now was because Master Hand, whom she trusted and respected, had picked Mewtwo as his replacement. That had to count for something, being hand picked (no pun intended) by Master Hand, didn't it?

Then again, Mewtwo thought Smash Stadium was a highschool.

"This is Queen Jigglypuff." Mewtwo said, formally introducing the pink pokemon beside him, "She's come as Master Hand's special guest to watch the tournament."

Zelda, under Mewtwo's glaring indications, gave a little curtsey and said, "It's wonderful to meet you."

Queen Jigglypuff snorted, and replied in a shrill voice, "Who the hell is this Mewtwo? I thought you said I was meeting a princess, not a sewer urchin."

Zelda froze, the only movement a slight twitch in her left eyebrow.

Mewtwo hurried to intervene, "This is _Princess _Zelda, Queen Jigglypuff. She's a very noble, respectable, _powerful _princess, who I thought would be just perfect to show you around!"

"What?" Queen Jigglypuff demanded flatly, "Someone like her? No way. I'm going home."

Queen Jigglypuff jumped off her stool and flounced to the door, ignoring Zelda's now furious gaze. But then, just as she was passing Zelda, she stopped, eyes widening.

"Who... who are you?" Queen Jigglypuff breathed, fixated on something behind the Hyrulian Princess.

"Buyoo!" Kirby replied.

There was a long silence, then Queen Jigglypuff whirled around to fix Mewtwo with a determined glare, "I've decided. I'll stay, as long as he's my tour guide."

Mewtwo blinked, stunned. But just as quick, the purple pokemon was back on his game, smiling charmingly as he floated forward, arms spread wide, "Why of course, Queen Jigglypuff! You may be escorted by whomever-or whatever- you wish!"

Queen Jigglypuff nodded curtly, flapping a hand dismissively at Mewtwo, focus already back on Kirby.

"So," Queen Jigglypuff cooed, fluttering her eyelids at kirby as she lead him out the door, "Why don't you and I go somewhere quiet so we can discuss my visit..."

"Buyoo!" Kirby replied.

Mewtwo, glancing after Queen Jigglypuff, quickly turned back to fix Zelda with a dark glare, "I don't know what that thing is, but keep a close eye on it and Queen Jigglypuff, understand? Otherwise you'll have detention for a _month_!"

Zelda refrained from rolling her eyes, "Yeah, sure. I'll watch them."

Mewtwo nodded grimly, crossing his arms and floating back to the display screen, where numbers had begun to flash red as the announcer exclaimed, "Ten seconds remaining in the match! If the participant doesn't arrive player 2 wins!"

"Oh." Zelda said, "I better go."

Mewtwo waved at her half heartedly, eyes glued to the screen. The red numbers had reached three when a spark of fire came from off screen and hit Link square in the chest, exploding him off screen.

"Player 1 wins!" the announcer shouted. Mewtwo could hear applause from the main match viewing room a story below.

"My clipboard!" Mewtwo shouted, receiving the object from one of the jigglypuff secretaries a moment later. He flipped a page and scribbled out one name on his list, circling another at the bottom.

Mewtwo stroked his chin, clearly amused as his eyes went from name to name, "Round Two is going to be interesting."

* * *

Another one down! The next chapter should be a bit better, if not then the one after it (I actually can't remember what's in the next chapter and I only wrote it two or so days ago.) Oh, and Marth and Roy are still siblings (Roy's younger in this fic, if I haven't mentioned it already), but that's not enough to save Roy from Marth's wrath. He's way to addicted to his coffee to let even his brother get off easy!


	8. Chapter 7

Ok, this chapter is apparently short. The next one should be longer.

* * *

Pichu scowled and adjusted her binoculars so she could zoom in on the pink blob marching in front of Zelda.

"It thinks it owns the world..." Pichu muttered under her breath, "Stupid, ugly, pink, snot-faced, stupid..."

Young Link listened to Pichu run her list of preschool insults while he munched a potato chip, "Do you think Marth is wearing black today?"

Pichu put down her binoculars to give Young Link a 'what the hell are you talking about look?' Aloud, she said, "I have no idea, why?"

Young Link brushed the chip crumbs off his own black tunic, frowning at it absent-mindedly, "Because he was wearing black the other day when I was wearing blue, and when I left some messages asking what colour he was going to wear today on his phone he didn't reply. I hope I got it right."

Shaking her head, Pichu returned to her binoculars and gasped, "Now it's not just a pink blob following Zelda, but a jigglypuff too!" discarding her spy gear, Pichu rolled on her back and placed an arm over her eyes, "Kill me!"

"Ok." Young Link replied, reaching for his sword. Finding it absent, he picked his boomerang instead and threw it at Pichu, only for it to glide over her and circle back to hit him in the side of the head.

Pichu sat up a minute later, scowled at the unconscious Young Link, and returned to her spying.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Pichu jumped and dropped her binoculars, slowly looking over her shoulder to find Marh scowling down at them.

Pichu sat up and smiled sheepishly at Marth, scratching the back of her head, "Just taking a break- running the booth takes a lot of work."

Marth gestured to the binoculars, "And those?"

Pichu quickly slid them behind her back, "Pidgey watching."

Marth raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Alright." Pichu relented with a sigh, "Young Link was spying on you."

Marth glanced at Young Link's slumped form, Pichu, then shook his head, "You know what? I don't really care. I'm going home."

Just as Marth turned to walk away, Pichu hurried forward and gripped his boot, tugging him back a little. Marth gave her a questioning look.

"It's Zelda," Pichu admitted, sniffling for effect, "She's found a new cute sidekick to tag along with her and... and I just want some closure, you know? Find out what's so much cuter about this thing, find out what I did wrong." Pichu wiped an arm across her eyes, voice verging on a sob, "I just... I just don't know what else to do!"

Marth gave Pichu a bored look, "You're a good actor."

Pichu's expression broke, her shining eyes narrowing to black slits, her trembling lip tightening into a ferocious scowl.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Marth." Pichu hissed, "But you've left me no other choice. I want you to talk to Zelda, find out about this new cute sidekick, and subtlety suggest she send it packing."

Marth lifted a single dark blue eyebrow, "If you were Zelda's 'cute sidekick' as you call it, why do I rarely see the two of you together? You're with him more." Marth added with a nod towards Young Link.

Pichu gritted her teeth, "It's because of that pink blob that we haven't been spending time together."

"Isn't this the first day Kirby's been here?" Marth asked skeptically.

Pichu stroked her chin, muttering to herself, "So it's name is Kirby..." she turned her attention back to Marth, "It's irrelevant how long that thing's been here. It created a rift between me and Zelda. Now, I can fix that, if I get the right chance. You're job is to provide me with that chance by getting rid of the pink blob."

"And why would I do that?" Marth asked tiredly.

Here, Pichu grinned so maliciously Marth almost flinched. The little yellow pokemon turned away to riffle in her green backpack a moment. When she turned around, she was holding five pictures out to Marth.

Accepting them, Marth took one glance and his face went bone white.

"That's why, Marth." Pichu smirked with glinting black eyes, "If you don't do what I say, those are going online."

Marth swallowed.

"So you'll do what I say?"

Sullenly, Marth nodded. Pichu's smirk widened.

"You can keep those." she said, waving to the pictures in Marth's hands as she put away her binoculars, "I have _plenty _more."

Numb, Marth wandered away, slowly crumbling the pictures in his hands, vowing to burn them and Pichu if he ever got the chance.

Pichu was heaving her backpack over her shoulder when Young Link woke up. He rubbed his eyes groggily and stifled a yawn.

Looking Young Link over, Pichu said: "Marth's wearing red today." and walked away.

Young Link stared after Pichu blankly. Then he started to cry.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8! Sorry if there's some fluff in this one, but 'romance' is one of the categories. There's not too much, but still. Oh, and I won't be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try for the day after. I've got lots of writing to do, but my schedule's blocked up tomorrow. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda tried not to yawn.

As Master Hand's special guest, Queen Jigglypuff was required to watch all the matches, no matter how redundant or tedious. And as the tour guide, Kirby had to stay with her the entire time. And as the tour guide to the tour guide (who actually knew it's way around Smash Stadium as well as Queen Jigglypuff herself did), Zelda had to stay with _them _the entire time.

Mewtwo really could have picked a better location for this match, Zelda thought shaking her head. A recreation of the Fountain of Dreams, the most reflective, mirror like place of the whole list of locations, was picked for Falco and Roy's match? Really? It just couldn't be a coincidence.

That settled it. Mewtwo was trying to kill them. Via boredom.

Barely anything had happened the whole match. Falco and Roy had just been moving around, examining themselves from different angles in the calm water like surface. Falco had tried to shoot his gun once, but when it hit the water and distorted his reflection, he quickly gasped and put the weapon away.

The match finally ended when Falco, the first to realize how inexplicably hot his image was while walking, followed himself right off the side of the stage.

And so the match was finally over.

It took another ten minutes to get Roy to _leave _the stage.

Zelda folded her arms and sighed as the display screens shut off, their last image having been of Mewtwo zapping Roy off the platform while yelling "_DETENTION_!".

Glancing at Queen Jigglypuff and Kirby out of the corner of her eye, Zelda tried not to sigh again. The pokemon seemed more interested in flirting with an inarticulate, toddler-like blob than watching the matches.

When Zelda had decided to take Kirby with her that morning, struck by it's cuteness, she'd had no idea it would turn out like this.

It was then that something hit Zelda's shoulder blade. Although it hadn't been a hard hit, Zelda, on impulse, spun around and set the object on fire.

Marth blinked dully from her to the now burning ball of paper and shrugged. He _had _vowed to burn it.

"_What_?" Zelda snapped, eyes blazing on Marth.

But before Marth could speak another, shrill voice rose up, "Ew, _another _commoner?"

Zelda slanted her eyes towards Queen Jigglypuff, who was glaring at Marth appraisingly, the same look she'd given Zelda a couple of hours before.

"Yeah." Zelda muttered, to which she received a dirty look from the knight. She waved a hand at him boredly, "This is Marth."

Queen Jigglypuff made a sound that must have been a snort, but was far too high to resemble one. It was more like air being let out from a balloon at a painfully slow rate.

"Your boyfriend, I suppose." Queen Jigglypuff observed airily, "Well even servants deserve to love." she slanted her eyes towards Kirby suggestively, "It's a very strong emotion."

Doing her best to cover a blush, Zelda reached for her former anger, which was promptly fed by the fact that Marth was completely unaffected by Queen Jigglypuff's words, "_So_? What do you want?"

Marth glanced at Kirby, then dropped his voice, "Where did you find him?"

"Him?" Zelda asked, surprised, "You really think so? I've been trying to figure out it's gender all day..."

Marth scowled, "It would be a him, wouldn't it? Seeing as the jigglypuff's a girl."

Zelda just shrugged, "I figured she was bi, or just didn't care."

Marth started to say something else, then shook his head, "Never mind. We're getting off track."

Zelda gave him a quizzical look, "And what track were we on, exactly?"

With another uneasy glance towards Kirby, who was now completely preoccupied with Queen Jigglypuff, Marth turned Zelda away and spoke quietly, "You should get rid of it."

Zelda gave him a blank look, "What?"

Marth sighed. He'd hoped she'd just agree to ditch Kirby and be done with it. But no, women always wanted explanations. It wasn't enough to just say that you liked them out of no where, it had to be premeditated, or explained, and then there would be all those questions about how long did you like her, or why you liked her, or 'so are we going out?', and then he'd be tricked into divulging some embarrassing story that involved him keeping a picture of her he'd gotten off an unconscious Link one morning after fending off an attack and she'd never let him live it down-

Hold on, where had that come from?

Marth, about to shake his head of the horrible train of thought, stopped when he realized Zelda was still watching him expectantly and spoke instead, "Pichu's jealous. She said something about being your 'cute sidekick'."

Zelda's first look was that of confusion, then consideration.

"You know," she mused, "I've never had an official cute sidekick, but if I where to have one, Pichu would really fit the part..."

Marth frowned at her, "So will you get rid of it?"

Zelda broke from her reverie to shake her head at Marth, "I can't, even if I wanted to. Mewtwo gave me special instructions to keep an eye on Kirby and _her_ _royal highness _during the tournament."

"And after the tournament?" Marth asked.

Zelda shrugged, "After the tournament? Sure, why not?"

One of the speakers buzzed to life and a high, but not so shrill, jigglypuff voice spoke up:_ "The next match will begin in ten minutes."_

The corner of Marth's mouth dipped as the speaker clicked off, "I better go."

"Have fun." Zelda cooed, unable to help her smirk as Marth shot her a dark look and stormed away.

Snickering to herself, Zelda turned back to Kirby and Queen Jigglypuff in time to see a small pink heart float through the air and burst against the former's forehead.

"Buyoo!" Kirby exclaimed, unchanged.

Queen Jigglypuff, about to mutter a curse, found Zelda watching them and narrowed her eyes at the Princess, speaking in her helium voice, "Shouldn't you be with your commoner husband, urchin?"

Zelda seethed, about to snap"Shouldn't you be using attract on a _pokemon_?" when she remembered that 'attract' only worked on someone of the opposite gender.

She regarded Kirby dubiously. It wasn't a pokemon, but still, if the same rules applied...

Zelda shook herself and turned back to the display screens. It was better not to think about unanswerable questions.

In the end, barely anyone had stayed to watch the complete duration of Marth's match. Everyone had shown up, but one look at Captain Falcon and his ever present skin tight body-suit in motion had sent nearly everyone out the door, including Marth.

Young Link and Pichu had shown up, and the former hadn't allowed the latter to leave. Roy had also shown up, staying for his brother but not watching the screen for his stomach. Zelda had stayed, but only because she had to, since Queen Jigglypuff and Kirby were there. That was the _only _reason.

And Link was back in the hospital where he'd been sent immediately following his first and last match in the tournament.

Now that the match was finally over, the group left Smash Stadium. Zelda and the others had drifted back so that Kirby and Queen Jigglypuff were within eyesight but out of earshot.

"Marth was great!" Young Link exclaimed, punching the air with a fist.

"Was he?" Roy asked, running a hand through his hair as he leaned towards Zelda and whispered, "How bad was it?"

Zelda mimed sticking a finger down her throat.

Roy shuddered, "I thought so."

"I do have one question," Young Link said, looking puzzled, "You know when Marth tripped on the capsule that appeared and fell on Captain Falcon? What was that bulge in Captain Falcon's pants?"

Zelda covered her mouth- to stop laughter or puke no one could tell- while Roy went bone white. Pichu, meanwhile, was pressing some buttons on her camera. She then showed the screen to Young Link.

"You mean this part?"

Young Link peered at the picture and nodded with an innocent smile, "Yeah, that."

Pichu considered a moment, glinting black gaze shifting from the open, curious face of Young Link to Zelda and Roy in the background who were venomously shaking their heads.

In the end, Pichu shrugged, "Dunno."

"Oh." Young Link sighed, then grinning, "Ok! But wasn't Marth fantastic?"

While Roy agreed with the boy, Zelda sidled up beside Pichu and dropped her voice, "And why exactly did you take _those _pictures?"

Pichu grinned mischievously, "The merchandise booth is almost finished, you know."

"Ah." Zelda observed, not needing nor particularly wanting to hear the rest. All the same, she had to give Pichu some credit.

It was then that Marth ran up, coming to an abrupt halt when he realized these weren't people he was in any hurry to meet. But it was too late. They'd seen him coming.

"Marth!" Young Link squealed, leaping for Marth and wrapping his arms around the knight's waist, snuggling close, "You were wonderful Marth!"

"Yes, I get it!" Marth snapped, trying in vain to push the boy off him, finally yelling in a somewhat distressed tone, "I've had enough of this for one day!"

Zelda snickered while Roy shook his head, sympathising with his brother. Meanwhile, Pichu was taking more pictures.

Marth finally managed to disentangle Young Link and, spotting Pichu, let out a growl and snatched up the pokemon by her backpack.

"The camera." Marth instructed. Pichu scowled at him and handed over the device.

Marth dropped her and proceeded to go through the camera's memory. Zelda and Roy came up on either side of him to watch. When he got to the picture Young Link had asked about before, Marth blanched, then went blood red.

"_Pichu_!" Marth roared, but the pokemon was already escaping, dragging Young Link after her.

She turned around long enough to stick out her tongue and yell, "The picture's locked! And don't even think about trying to break the memory card because every picture I have in there I have on my phone!"

"_You little rat!_" Marth shouted, torn between chasing the pokemon and smashing the camera. In the end, he chose neither and simply stood there, fuming.

Roy gingerly took the camera from Marth's trembling fingers, murmuring as he slipped away, "I'll just get rid of this..."

So Marth was left with Zelda, the only living match for him, who was too preoccupied laughing to deal with Marth's present fury.

Well, too busy until Queen Jigglypuff turned around and said to Kirby, loud enough for Zelda to hear, "It's sad, really, how girls these days react when they find out their husbands are having an affair with another man."

Zelda's laughter stopped abruptly, as did Marth's furious trembling.

"Was she directing that at us?" Marth demanded, glowering after the jigglypuff who had turned her back to them once more.

"She probably was." Zelda scowled, eyes narrowed on the pokemon as well.

"Because I'm not gay." Marth added.

Zelda glanced at him quickly, "Yeah, I know."

The two blinked at each other a moment before Marth averted his gaze, recovering by sliding a glare towards Zelda and asking, "Why did you tell her we were married?"

"I didn't!" Zelda huffed, half blushing from anger, half blushing from embarrassment.

Marth, back on his feet, simply gave Zelda a doubtful look, "_Sure_"

Zelda fumed as Marth started walking away, "You're such a jerk!"

Marth grinned, not looking back at Zelda for he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his expression, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Ugh, again, sorry for the fluff. And I know Kirby's a guy, it's just that when you look at him he could really be either (when I was little I thought he was a girl) so that's where all the doubt is coming from. Anyways, I'll update the moment I finish the next chapter! Thanks for reading (and reviewing, for those of you who have, I really really really really appreciate it!)


	10. Chapter 9

Here's the next Chapter- not very eventful, but a chapter all the same. I'll update again tomorrow!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Marth sat in the Smash Stadium Cafeteria, sipping a cup of cheap coffee that had been extremely overpriced. He hadn't been there long when a dishevelled Zelda slid into the seat next to him.

About to question her presence, Marth stopped when Zelda picked up his coffee and took a long, deep swig.

"I've been dismissed." Zelda muttered, hands circling the mug so Marth couldn't take it back.

The knight frowned at her, "Dismissed? As in the jigglypuff with the crown?"

Zelda nodded, a thin smile spreading across her lips, "Only for the morning, though. She whisked Kirby away for a romantic candle-lit breakfast."

Marth rose an eyebrow, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be." Zelda grumbled, "If she'd told me yesterday so I could have turned off my alarm and slept in this morning." she took another moody sip of the coffee, "I hate pokemon- excepting Pichu."

Marth nodded, Mewtwo foremost in his mind. Then he remembered Zelda still had his coffee, which he'd paid an obscene amount for, and- even if it tasted like crap- direly needed.

"Zelda-" Marth began, but was cut off when Zelda slammed a package in front of him.

"Payment." she explained, tipping the mug back and forth before bringing it to her lips.

Marth, scowling questioningly at the package, picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside was a T-shirt, with a picture of-

Marth flicked the shirt away from him as fast as he could, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. Zelda snorted and sipped the coffee.

"What the hell is that?" Marth demanded.

"One of the T-shirts Pichu's selling at her merchandise stand." Zelda explained, watching the coffee slosh against the mug, "Best-seller, I hear."

"What- why-" Marth shook his head, unable to formulate a question. In the end, he settled for, "Doesn't she need my consent for something like that?"

"Well your face isn't showing." Zelda pointed out, "And she _did _blur the back of your head."

Marth gawked at her, "That doesn't make any difference!"

Zelda just shrugged.

"And why would you buy something like that?" Marth growled instead.

"I didn't." Zelda replied, "Pichu gave it to me- since she's my cute sidekick." Zelda smiled at the thought.

Marth was too busy freaking out to admire the cuteness. He reached for the shirt and, quickly balling it up so no one could see the picture, held it out to Zelda.

"Burn it."

Zelda scowled at the shirt, "I'm not giving you your coffee back."

"You don't even like coffee." Marth pointed out, then quickly shaking his head, "Never mind, I just want it _gone_."

Zelda shrugged again and pointed a finger at the shirt, promptly setting the material aflame. Marth quickly threw it away before the fire reached his fingers. Someone would clean it up.

Ignoring the shouts spawning from the direction he threw the top, Marth said, "So why not buy your own?"

"Are you kidding?" Zelda demanded, indicating the coffee, "This stuff tastes like burnt tar and they charge three times the normal amount for it? And no milk or sugar?" Zelda huffed and added: "I'd rather give up the shirt."

Marth had a feeling she would have gotten rid of the shirt whether it had been to her profit or not. Then again, getting rid of it was to _everyone's _profit.

"It didn't used to be that expensive." Marth grumbled, opening his wallet to see if he had enough change for another cup.

"I think Mewtwo upped the price to cover his meal costs." Zelda mused, tapping the mug's handle.

Marth finished rooting in his wallet and sighed. He was a well respected, talented knight- who was a _prince_- and he didn't have enough money for two cups of coffee.

"I have to go." Zelda said, rising from the table, "I have my next match in a half hour."

"With who?" Marth asked half-heartedly, shoving his wallet in his britches pockets.

"Mario." Zelda replied, flicking a hand towards the coffee mug, "You can have that."

Marth regarded it dubiously, "There's nothing left, is there."

"Nope." Zelda confirmed, walking away.

Marth sighed and put his head on the table.

* * *

I'm really starting to hate these short chapters. Maybe next time I should just mesh a bunch of chapters together into one and have spacing... I'll see how the next one goes. Thanks for reading (and reveiwing if you have/plan to)!


	11. Chapter 10

Next chapter! I'll worn you though, I haven't editted it at all (I rarely do, I'm lazy :P). I'll read this over later and maybe make some grammar and spelling changes if it's really bad, but I'm in a hurry to update! Speaking of updates, I'll try to update again tomorrow, but it might not be until the day after.

Enjoy!

* * *

Roy hit the ground hard. This match really wasn't going well. At all. His hair alone would take three washes to get clean. He didn't know if he had that much conditioner.

Or, rather, if Zelda had that much conditioner. Roy found women's conditioner far more effective than men's, it gave his hair that silky, velvety texture... not that it didn't naturally feel that way. It did. The natural feeling just tended to... need revitalizing now and again.

Zelda still thought it was Link stealing her conditioner. Roy never told her otherwise. Neither, for that matter, did Marth. Roy wasn't exactly sure why (it's not like he and Marth were that close... not counting blood ties) but he did have a hunch it had to do with the few drops that always seemed to be missing from the conditioner after Marth showered.

And so life went on.

As did the match which, yet again, Roy had been zoning out on.

He wasn't when an energy beam hit him full force in the stomach, nearly sending him off the edge of Temple.

Roy was glad the recreation picked for this match had been of a large area. Otherwise he wouldn't have had nearly as many chances to run away.

Glancing behind him, Roy grinned and leapt of the edge, angling his fall so that he landed on the tiny, circular platform under the cliff.

Stopping a moment to catch his breath, Roy lost it in a gasp when he glanced up to find Samus on the cliff above, about to blast him. There would be no running now.

It was at that exact moment that a bomb appeared right above Samus's head.

Although Samus's health was still at zero, the angle was so much that once the smasher had been exploded she hit the ceiling above and ricocheted off, falling at an incredible velocity through the space between the cliff and platform.

"Player Two wins!" the announcer proclaimed.

Roy just stared at the space where Samus had fallen, stunned. Then he smirked and straightened his back.

Was he lucky or what?

-(Space)-

"I can't believe you beat Samus." Zelda said, shaking her head, "You do know she made it right up to the finals last year, and she and Mario's match lasted over five hours?"

"A bomb beat Samus." Marth pointed out, "A conveniently placed one at that."

"You're just jealous." Roy scoffed, "Who did you beat? _Ness_?"

And all of a sudden Roy was frozen. Not in the figurative sense. Oh no, this freezing was very much literal.

"Say my name like that again," Ness warned, walking by their table and shooting daggers at Roy, "And I'll PK Fire your ass, jerk."

And with that, Ness walked away and Roy was unfrozen, only to become frozen in the other sense of the word.

When Roy had recovered, he licked his lips and looked around at the others, voice shaky, "Y-you know I beat Samus, r-right?"

Marth rolled his eyes. Zelda, about to speak, stopped when a voice piped up beside her, "Move Zelda! I want to sit next to Marth!"

Zelda sent Young Link one glower and the boy was instantly sitting beside Roy. He beamed at Marth, ignoring the Princess across from him to the best of his abilities, "Who did you just fight Marth?"

Before Marth could answer, Young Link turned to Roy and added, "You notice how I didn't ask him if he won or not? It's because I know Marth won. Not 'cause the boards say so, nope, but because I have so much faith in Marth and I know he's the best fighter ever and he'd never ever lose and he's super great! See? That shows my faith in him, right there! Understand?"

Roy nodded, looking amused.

Young Link turned back to Marth, suddenly hurt. "You didn't answer my question." Young Link whimpered, lip trembling, "Are we not best friends anymore Marth?"

"We never were." Marth told him, then before the boy could wail, "But I will tell you who I fought if you want."

Young Link perked up, expectant. But just as Marth opened his mouth to reply, a small yellow object landed on his head and the two were suddenly awash in electric waves.

"_I'll kill you!_" Pichu shrieked.

"You'll kill both of us!" Marth yelled back, trying in vein to disentangle the pokemon.

"_Then I 'll die_!" Pichu exclaimed, "It is the way of the pikachu! You shall regret ever citing my wrath!"

Marth was just about to throw her off when the electric waves grew stronger. He gritted his teeth and snarled, "I didn't _kill _anyone!"

"You killed our honour!" Pichu shouted back.

"That's a thing, not a person."

"How _dare _you!" Pichu gasped, momentarily taken aback, "_I'm _a thing! Do you spite things? Do you condemn them? Oh fate! How cruel you turn for me!"

"What the hell are you talking about." Marth snapped, yanking the pokemon off his head and dropping her on the table in front of him, "So I beat your cousin or something. Pikachu wasn't _hospitalized_."

Pichu scowled at Marth, then turned to Zelda and promptly burst into tears, "Zelda! Zelda! Marth is being a meanie!"

Pichu leapt into Zelda's lap and clung to her, crying against her dress. The princess glared at Marth, "You didn't need to make her cry. How horrible."

Suddenly Link was at the table, shaking his head at Marth, "Not even human."

Marth curled his lip at Link in distaste, "Shouldn't you be in the clinic?"

"Alas, the healers have healed me!" Link exclaimed, "So swift and sure in their healings, that they sent me on my way with a jaunty wave, wishing me luck in finding and winning the heart of my love who, I informed them, was under the spell of a terrible, soulless knight-"

Before Link could say anymore, Marth unsheathed his sword. But Zelda was faster. Several seconds later, Link was on the floor, twitching as the final shocks ran through his body.

A few minutes after that, Link was back in the hospital and everyone was happy.

"Where's Kirby?" Marth commented, realizing all of a sudden the pink blob was nowhere to be found. Pichu frowned darkly at the name.

"I don't know." Zelda said with an uninterested shrug, "Probably whisked off somewhere by Queen Jigglypuff, which is fine by me if it gives me a few hours of freedom. But I should find him before she tries to mate..."

Marth gagged at the thought. Roy had a similar reaction. Young Link looked at them curiously. Pichu smirked, already contemplating what kind of free couples vacation she should offer Queen Jigglypuff for her and the pink stress ball.

"I thought you had to shadow them?" Marth asked now, finally recovered.

Zelda shrugged again, "They were gone when I got out of my match, so I figured there was nothing I could do."

"Who _were _you fighting?" Roy asked, realizing he didn't know. Not that it mattered. It wasn't as if Zelda could have fought anyone more impressive-

"Mario." Zelda replied, more focussed on scratching Pichu behind the ear. Pichu actually started repeating her own name she was in so much bliss.

"How, um, long did it take?" Roy asked, feigning nonchalance as he tried to inspect under his fingernails- not that he needed too, of course, they were always manicured to perfection.

"Ten minutes." Zelda said mindlessly, then frowning to herself, "I was almost late for my dentist appointment."

While Roy gawked openly at Zelda, Marth muttered, "Finally getting your fangs removed?"

Zelda punched him in the shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Roy did his best to relax. But deep breaths had never worked for Roy- scoping the are for girls, however, always calmed him.

But this was Smash Stadium. The only girls were Peach and Zelda (both definite nos) unless you counted pokemon. Now there were a lot of ways Roy would swing when required, but that wasn't one of them.

The lack of women didn't mean he should get out of shape, of course. He could still practise the casual eye sweep across the room- a technique which he had mastered.

Performing this technique now, not expecting to find anything, he was stunned when his eyes landed on a new girl walking into the cafeteria.

She had blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing a skin-tight blue body-suit that (unlike Captain Falcon's) made him gawk in a good way.

"Hey, Zelda." Roy hissed, eyes stuck on the girl, "Who's that?"

Zelda cocked an eyebrow, "You're not seriously asking me that, are you?"

Roy was finely able to look away, solely to give Zelda a questioning look, "Yeah. I've never seen her before."

Zelda snorted, "You just fought her."

Roy blinked at Zelda, then the girl, then back again, "But... no... I just fought Samus."

"Bravo Roy." Zelda drawled, "Your deduction skills are exceptional!"

"What?" Roy said, frowning now, "But Samus... isn't... a girl?"

Zelda just looked at him.

"We _did _refer to her as a she." Marth pointed out, while Pichu shook her head at the redhead.

"Wait, so that means..." as his brain finally began to process the information, Roy looked back at the girl, only to find their eyes meeting.

She immediately gave him one of the most loathsome glares he'd ever seen, then turned and stormed away.

Roy buried his head in his hands and groaned, "_Shit_."

* * *

One more chapter down! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter! I'll update tomorrow!

Enjoy!

* * *

"The Semi-finals!" Pichu shouted, waving around a newspaper, "Get your semi-final schedule right here! Interview with Queen Jigglypuff included!"

"Queen Jigglypuff?" Young Link asked, coming in through the stall's back door, "You actually got an interview with her?"

"Hell no," Pichu spat, scowling at Young Link, "Like I'd have the patience to deal with that stress ball loving hag. And what are you doing here? You should be at the merchandise stall."

Young Link scratched the back of his head, "Er, about that..."

Pichu narrowed her large black eyes, "What?"

Shifting from foot to foot, the boy mumbled, "We kind of, um, ran out of merchandise."

Pichu's eyes sparkled as she rubbed her paws together, a huge grin taking over her face, "That's excellent! And here I was thinking you were stupid enough to deliver bad news personally- but instead here you are, my wonderful little business associate, to let me know our products are so popular they're sold out! "

"Not exactly... sold out..." Young Link muttered.

Pichu's head snapped around, "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Um, actually, that's not right..." at this, Pichu heaved a sigh of relief, but Young Link hurried to add, "We didn't sell out at all. The merchandise was destroyed."

Pichu was silent a long time, eyes wide in blatant shock, not moving a muscle. When she finally did move, Young Link could hardly keep track of her. She buzzed around the stall, shrieking: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED?"

Young Link tried to explain, but she just kept repeating the phrase like a broken record. Finally he gave up and started edging towards the back door.

It wasn't like he was about to tell her what really happened anyways. Marth had stopped by the store earlier, innocently offering to take over for Young Link while the boy went to get some lunch. When Young Link got back, the stall was in a mess, their best selling T-shirts had been shredded, and Marth was nowhere in sight.

Poor Marth, Young Link thought as he reached for the doorknob. He'd obviously tried to fend off the attackers for as long as he could- resulting in a struggle and the mess. But there had been too many of them, and Marth was forced to flee for his life... no, no way would Marth flee. He'd obviously hurried off to find back-up, and just hadn't gotten back in time. Yeah, that was more Marth like.

Content that he knew his idol well enough to compose this completely legitimate account of events he hadn't been present for, Young Link smiled and started to slip out the door.

Only for a thunderbolt to hit off the wall right beside his head.

"And where," Pichu hissed, "Do you think you're going."

Young Link gulped.

It was (luckily for Young Link) at this moment that Link and Roy appeared at the front of the stall.

"Did you say you guys have a copy of the semi-final schedule?" Roy asked, while Link leaned against the counter looking annoyed.

Pichu gave Young Link one finally death glare, locked the back door, and headed to the front of the stall.

"You want to buy one?" Pichu asked, reaching for the stack behind the counter when Roy nodded. She picked up one of the papers and turned to him, "Twenty bucks."

Roy gawked at her. As did the previously uninterested Link. _As did _Young Link, cowering in the back of the stall.

"That's a rip-off!" Roy exclaimed.

"Photos of Zelda cost less!" Link put in.

"Don't do it Roy!" Young Link called from in back, "The schedules are going to be up in an hour! Persevere!"

Pichu grabbed the bank from under the counter- a large, locked metal box- and threw it at Young Link, roaring, "Shut up or you're fired!"

Young Link let out a squeak and nothing more.

"Fine." Roy groaned, handing Pichu the money in exchange for the paper. Just as he was opening it up to find the schedule, Zelda walked by and snatched it out of his hands.

"Thanks." she said, "I meant to pick one up." and walked away.

Roy gaped after her a moment while Link shouted, "My princess!" and sprinted after her. A few seconds later, explosions could be heard. Roy turned back to Pichu.

Before he could speak, the pokemon offered a flat, "No."

"But-" Roy protested.

Pichu held up a hand, "Ok." she waited for Roy to smile hopefully, then smirked, "I'll give you a discount: twenty five dollars."

"That's not a discount!" Roy exclaimed.

Pichu shrugged, still smiling, "You bet it is. There was a special deal on the first paper- thirty-three percent off. The regular price is thirty dollars."

"No it's not!" Young Link called out again, "Don't conform, Roy! Stick it to the man!"

This time Pichu just zapped him.

Letting out a very long, very grievous sigh Roy fished out another twenty and a five, passing them to the greedy creature, "Can I have my paper now?"

"Sure, sure." Pichu said, waving a hand dismissively as she waddled away with her loot.

Sighing again, Roy reached over the counter to snatch up a paper. Turning around and leaning against the stall, he began flipping through it till he found the schedule.

Today was a break, which he'd already known. No matches, only practise. Tomorrow was the first semi-final match, Zelda's. The day after was his match.

When his eyes landed on his opponent, they widened, "I'm actually fighting..."

-(space space space)-

"Marth!"

The blue-haired knight glanced up, and immediately scowled, "Go away."

In reply, Zelda waved a sheet of paper in front of him, grinning, "Look who _you _get to fight."

Marth accepted the sheet and quickly found his name. If Zelda had hoped to get a rise out of him, she'd failed. He wasn't irritated by this pairing at all.

In fact, he'd planned it.

Marth smirked, eyes glinting dangerously on the sheet, "_Roy_."

* * *

Now I'm sure NO ONE saw that coming, right? :P Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12

Not a very long chapter, but a chapter all the same! I'll try and update tomorrow, if not then the day after!

Enjoy!

* * *

Marth woke up late the next morning. He yawned five times on the trek from his warm, cozy bed to the cold, tiny bathroom. He yawned three times while he dressed and brushed his teeth, and noted that Roy had used up all the mouth wash again. He yawned once on his way into the shower, and after this yawned no more. The jolt of cold had woken him up.

Roy was in the dining room, eating a bowl of cornflakes.

"You used up all the hot water." Marth snapped, "And the shampoo."

Roy gave his brother a sheepish, apologetic smile, "If you were me after my last match, you would have too."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Marth said dryly, heading for the door. On his way there, two things happened. One: he remembered his best coffee machines were broken and he was all out of coffee, so there was really no point journeying to the Temple District Kitchen. Two: the door opened and Link, Young Link and Pichu came bounding in.

He honestly didn't know which of these two things was worse.

In seconds, the trio were at the table with Roy, pouring their own bowls of cereal. Pichu was in the process of emptying the sugar dish over her cornflakes when Marth walked over.

"Join us, Marth!" Young Link exclaimed, kicking his feet happily. He and Marth were _both _wearing blue that day.

What Young Link didn't realize was Marth was still in his pajamas, and not intending to remain that way very long. But we won't get into Young Link's reaction when Marth changed into something green.

At the boy's invitation, Marth didn't move, "_Why are you guys in my house?_"

"Because we opened the door." Pichu informed him, finding this answer enough as she passed the milk to a demanding Link, who, try as he might, could not get any more than a drop from the empty carton.

"Glutton." he said to Pichu, who stared from her bowl of cornflakes, milk and sugar piled higher than her head to Link and said: "You have a stupid hat."

Link's hands flew to his hat unconsciously.

"You do, you know." Young Link commented.

Pichu looked at Young Link's identical cap, as did Marth. Neither of them said a word.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Marth demanded of Roy, who shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of cereal.

"I did."

"Then how did they get in?" Marth asked, eyebrow beginning to twitch.

"We have a key." Pichu told him as she assessed her mountain of food, trying to determine how best to tackle it.

Marth gaped at her, his expression quickly changing to fury, "_How did you get a key?_"

"Zelda." Pichu replied, poking experimentally at her pile, drawing back her spoon when it began to wobble. A lump of sugar fell on Link's hat.

"What?" Pichu asked when Link gave her a sour look, "It's a stupid hat. No one cares."

"Exactly." Young Link agreed. Again, no one spoke to him.

"And why," Marth seethed, "Did Zelda have a key to our apartment?"

Pichu shrugged, "I'm her cute sidekick, not her secretary."

Marth scowled at her.

"Oh! I know!" Link exclaimed, eagerly jumping out of his seat, "Zelda got the key because of this one time she was locked out of her apartment and there was a tsunami outside and just in case it happened again she wanted a place she could take shelter nearby, so she asked Roy and he gave her a key."

Marth turned a fiery gaze on Roy, while Link slunk back in his seat (he'd only just realized he'd answered a question of his sworn enemy, and was feeling quite glum about it).

Before Marth could say anything, Roy held up his hands in defence, "Now before you get mad, just don't, ok? Because there wasn't anything else I could do! What if it happened again, and neither of us was home? Even though it's Zelda, she'd still need shelter!"

Marth was quiet a long time after this When he finally spoke his voice was deathly silent, "Roy," he began, "She said she was stuck out in a tsunami. The nearest body of water is a lake, and that's a ten hour drive away."

"Really?" Roy asked, surprised, "That's cool, I guess... wait, are you making a point?"

Marth balled his hands into fists at his sides and took a few calming breaths. When he spoke, his voice was slightly less vexed than it had been, "Just this once, I'll let it go."

Roy widened his eyes in surprise, "Thanks?"

"But get the key back." Marth added, not liking the thought of Zelda, Link, Young Link and Pichu- four of his five least favourite people- having access to his apartment, when his fifth least favourite person had access to it all the time.

"Yeah, sure." Roy said, still blatantly surprised as he watched Marth disappear into his bedroom. Marth had _never _let him off that easy, even when they were children and Roy had (being a toddler at the time) peed on Marth's favourite picture book.

That had not been a good day.

With a shrug, Roy returned to his breakfast. Little did he know that Marth had no plans of forgiving him, now or ever, for anything. He'd just get his revenge in a different way this time.

In his room, changing into his green armour, Marth smiled maliciously. His match with Roy was tomorrow.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

Another chapter done! I'll update again tomorrow!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the last day of the semi-finals, as Mewtwo had announced earlier, as if it was some kind of big deal. There had only been two days of semi-finals which, in Zelda's opinion, was pointless. Sure, it drew out the tension, but the matches easily could have been held on the same day.

Zelda leaned back in her chair at her dining room table, musing. She really didn't know how long today's match would take though, did she? Sure, she knew who would win, but he would probably drag out the match, toy with his prey- all that tedious business.

Still, Zelda was content with this match. It was the only one she actually wanted to see, the prelude to the only one she actually wanted to participate in. It would be amusing, at the very least, watching Marth tear strips of his brother. She grinned at the thought.

The finals would be held a day after the semi-finals, giving the finalists time to train. Not that Zelda planned to train- of course not- she'd use that day to catch up on some much needed sleep, under the pretense of training. Mewtwo couldn't argue with that.

Mewtwo. He was irritating as hell, but he held up his end of the bargain.

In reality, what Zelda had told Marth was a lie. She hadn't been forced to sign up- nobody forced Zelda to do anything- she had agreed, quite willingly, as long as Mewtwo guaranteed her opponent for the finals would be Marth.

And so started Mewtwo's futile attempts to get Marth to sign up. Futile, that is, until Zelda gave Mewtwo a bargaining piece with the Link article. It had been her pleasure, really.

Yes, Zelda thought, everything was going perfectly.

That's when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called, knowing it couldn't be Young Link or Link because they never bothered to knock.

A moment later, Kirby was standing in her dining room.

"Oh, Kirby." Zelda said, slightly surprised. She glanced behind it but couldn't see anything, "Isn't Queen Jigglypuff with you?"

"Buyoo!" Kirby said.

Zelda looked at him a moment, trying to find a 'yes' or 'no' in his expression. There was only wide eyes and smiles.

So Zelda just decided to assume someone had (finally) stuck a needle in the airhead queen and she had popped.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Zelda asked, indicating her eggs and toast- loot she'd acquired from the coffee splattered ruins of the Temple District Kitchen.

"Buyoo!" Kirby replied again, then turned on it's feet and began waddling away. It stopped a moment letter, throwing a small frown over it's shoulder (though Zelda didn't find that description accurate seeing as Kirby didn't _have _shoulders) "Buyoo?"

Zelda blinked at it a moment, then asked, "Did you want me to come with you?"

"Buyoo!" Kirtby exclaimed brightly, squeezing it's eyes shut in a happy, adorable expression.

Curious, Zelda pushed herself up and followed Kirby into the hall. When they got outside, Kirby leapt off her front step and floated a few feet away, then landed safely on the ground.

Chalking it up to Kirby's normal less-than-normal behaviour, Zelda shrugged and stepped forward, off the step.

The moment her foot touched the ground- where a little 'X' had been scratched- the earth opened up below her and Zelda let out a squeak as she fell into a pitfall.

Then all of a sudden she was being bombarded by, well, bombs. Zelda instinctively rose her shield, putting all her energy into it. But the bombs kept coming, and her shield began to shrink. Finally it couldn't handle the strain any longer.

The moment her shield broke, the bombs stopped.

But it was too late, Zelda had already used up all her strength in the shield. She felt herself fading, her eyes drooping closed and her brain fogging up.

The last thing she heard before fainting was: "Buyoo!"

**-(space)-**

"Hey! Pichu!"

Pichu glanced up to find Ness at the counter. The little yellow pokemon waddled over.

"I'm here to place a bet." the boy said.

Pichu looked him up and down appraisingly, then started shaking her head, "Sorry, pal. You're too young."

Ness scowled at her, "For what? Betting? You're younger than me and you're running this place."

Pichu shrugged, "The rules are the rules."

"Maybe I should tell Mewtwo how great the preschooler is about following rules at her betting stand." Ness said with a sly glint to his eyes.

Pichu glowered at the boy, "That's low, Ness. Really low."

Ness shrugged and put some money on the table, "I want to bet on Zelda for the finals."

Pichu accepted the money and took her clipboard out of her backpack, making a note, "You're the seventh person today, and we don't even know who she'll be fighting yet."

"So?" Ness asked, "It's Zelda. She beat me in less than twenty minutes yesterday. She's obviously going to win, right?"

Pichu crossed her arms, expression stern, "I'm not allowed to give my opinion."

That was when Young Link came running up to the stall, "I want to bet on Marth for the finals!" he exclaimed.

Pichu accepted a large bag of coins from him, made another note, then glared at him, "Are you demented?" she snapped, "Zelda's _ten times _more powerful than Marth and everyone else!"

Ness gave Pichu a disbelieving look while Young Link simply shook his head, "No way. Marth's the best! He'll win for sure!"

"He hasn't even beaten Roy yet." Ness pointed out, while Pichu nodded in agreement.

Young Link waved this away dismissively. "That'll be a synch for Marth! And the finals will be even easier! I mean, Zelda's only a _girl_."

Pichu electrocuted him so hard both of them fainted.

Ness blinked at the two bodies a moment, then shook his head and walked away. Marth and Roy's match was about to start and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too tedious. It's all a part of the plot though! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Finally, it was here. The moment Marth had been waiting for. He didn't care that he'd have to fight Zelda after this (more like he wasn't thinking about it because he knew if he did, he would stress about losing and how much Zelda would gloat). Nor did he care that their parents would be angry. He'd just explain that, because he'd been paired up in a match by Smash Stadium, and had given his consent to be paired up at random, he hadn't had a choice about fighting Roy.

And anything that happened to Roy in the match, well that would just be a terrible accident.

Marth walked onto the stage. He'd arrived quite early, partially to escape Young Link who was bound to show up right before the match and hug him to death, and partially because he was so excited.

He was actually _giddy_.

A few minutes later, Roy walked onto the stage, starting opposite of Marth. They were in Battlefield. A small stage. Marth would have preferred a bigger one for this match, but he could handle it. Nothing was going to ruin this for him.

"Start!" the announcer exclaimed.

And so Marth did. He didn't bother to stand around a moment, or approach slowly, like most fighters usually did. He just charged.

Surprised, since Marth was known for his subtlety, Roy leapt back just in time, but Marth's blade still managed to clash against his armour. Roy jumped up to the nearest platform, but Marth was right behind him, slashing and hacking.

Roy managed to escape again, but that was all he had time for. He couldn't riposte or parry, only run away. He'd never seen Marth go so fast.

He should have been prepared- he'd thought he was. He'd always known Marth was faster, while he himself had more powerful attacks. He'd just forgotten how fast Marth was, exactly.

And, when angered, how powerful.

It was when Marth's sword came too close to his head, and several red strands fell in front of Roy's eyes that the knight finally collected himself and started fighting back.

Whether his body survived the match or not, nothing, _nothing _would harm his face. And especially not his hair. They'd survive. He'd make sure of it.

So, poised on the top platform, their swords met with a resounding clang. Roy glared at Marth, prepared to fight to the end. That's when he realized his brother was smiling.

Taken aback, Roy faltered and Marth shoved him off the platform. Roy collected himself in time to land on his feet, steadying himself on the main ground of Battlefield.

Marth was actually _enjoying _this.

Roy was suddenly back in the garden, the day he peed on Marth's picture book, sitting in a bucket that was slowly being lowered to the bottom of a well. Marth's young face was smiling down at him- the same malicious smile he was wearing now- while Roy was plunged further and further into the darkness.

He'd never peed on Marth's picture books after that. In fact, he'd never relieved himself anywhere but in the toilette.

Their mother always said Marth had been the one to potty train Roy.

The redhead was brought to his senses when his brother nearly chopped him in two. Roy jumped to his feet and found himself fleeing again.

He was really hoping this match wasn't being recorded. If the ladies saw this he might as well go back in the well.

**-(space)-**

Meanwhile, in the common room of Smash Stadium, Young Link was recording the match with a brand new video camera bought especially for the occasion.

"This is great!" he exclaimed, pointing at the large display screens excitedly while keeping his eye firmly pressed to the camera, "That's my Marth!"

Pichu was sitting on one of the sofas, taking a picture now and then, yawning at different intervals, "This match is boring. It was better when he was fighting Captain Falcon."

Pichu, like always, had only merchandise and profit on her mind.

A few feet behind them, Queen Jigglypuff sat in a highchair made throne, not paying any attention to the match at all. Her attention was completely on Mewtwo.

"_What do you mean you don't know where Kirby is?_" she shrieked in her helium voice.

Mewtwo tried to calm her, "Why don't we continue this in the private viewing room, my lady?"

"No!" she snapped, promptly turning away from Mewtwo and scanning the room, "If he's going to show up, it will be here! We're staying!"

Mewtwo covered a sigh and, making sure Queen Jigglypuff didn't see, turned to his assistants with a glowing purple glare.

"_Find Kirby_." he hissed under his breath, "_Or the Queen will have two new Jigglypuffs in her court_."

His secretaries squeaked and disappeared.

Mewtwo turned back to the screens with narrowed eyes, arms folded tightly over his chest. Well, Marth had finally gotten the match he wanted. And Zelda would too, when this was over.

But what about Mewtwo? Did anyone ever think about Mewtwo? Care what he wanted? Oh no, he was a substitute teacher to them all- even worse, a substitute principal. Sure, he could give them detentions, but that didn't make them care, did it?

No one thought about him, they only complained. "Mewtwo's so mean, handing out detentions like that" they said. And: "Mewtwo's so mean, raising the prices in the cafeteria like that".

Mewtwo didn't want to be mean, but if noone did what he said, he had to hand out detentions. And if he went over budget with his non-fat, extra foam, extra chocolate sprinkles lattes, he had to raise the prices. And if someone pissed him off, he had to threaten and hurt and yell at the next person to walk into his vision.

It wasn't his fault. But did anyone think about that? No. No they did not. They only thought 'me, me, me' and 'us, us, us' and 'them, them, them'.

Never 'Mewtwo, Mewtwo, Mewtwo'.

And what made things worse- what was really the killer- was that his hips had widened another inch. An _inch_. A whole _inch_. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Mewtwo reached for his latte, ready to mindlessly drain it then shout for a new one, then shout again because it was taking too long, only to find his latte was missing.

It didn't take him long to locate it, and when he did he wasn't happy at all.

"DETENTION!" he roared at Link, then, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, VERMIN?"

Link, who was standing next to Mewtwo, emptied the latte into his mouth before replying, "I ran all the way over here! I was parched!"

Mewtwo was boiling with rage, and seconds away from releasing it when Queen Jigglypuff broke in, "What's going on? What are you?"

"Link," Link replied, figuring she'd meant 'who' and not 'what', when in fact that was not the case at all. His voice turned panicky, "That's right! Zelda! Zelda's been kidnapped!"

Queen Jigglypuff scowled, puzzling over the name and why it sounded familiar and terribly drab, while Mewtwo's anger melted to shock. Then back to anger.

"WHAT?"

Link nodded vigorously, "I know! Again! I'm going to set out to save her, but first I need a wooden sword, an old tunic, a sling-shot and a fairy!"

But Mewtwo wasn't listening. If Master Hand got wind of this he was fired. "Who kidnapped her?" he demanded, "What happened?"

Link shrugged, "I don't really know- not yet anyways. That should be explained later on in the plot, when some kind of hinted at twist comes along, like a guy helping me is actually the girl I'm trying to save. Or an imp like creature helping me is actually some sort of banished princess. Or a girl I meet on my journey is actually the reincarnated princess I've set out to save. Or-"

Mewtwo stopped listening right around here. He grabbed Link by the neck of his shirt and shook him, "BE QUIET AND ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

Link, once his brain had resettled in his skull, said in a wobbly voice, "I was on my way to Zelda's house when I saw Kirby dragging Zelda away!"

"_KIRBY_?" Queen Jigglypuff squealed.

Mewtwo's glare intensified as he started shaking Link again, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

"Because!" Link exclaimed, trying to break free from Mewtwo's hold but failing, "I'm not supposed to do that! Even if I'm there when she's captured I have to watch in surprise, then return sullenly to my village or the king or someone grand and be given my quest!"

"_IDIOT_!" Mewtwo yelled, throwing Link aside and turning to his secretaries, who he then realized were absent.

Slackers, Mewtwo thought, having completely forgotten about sending them away.

"What's the meaning of this?" Queen Jigglypuff fumed shrilly, then glowering at Mewtwo, "Go get him back! Right now!"

Mewtwo was about to point out that it was _Kirby _who had kidnapped _Zelda_, when he realized it was futile and turned back to Link.

"Here," he said, passing Link a ring of keys, "Go to my office. There's a telephone on my desk. Press the red button. No one will pick up, so just hold down the button and explain the situation. When you're done, hang up and return here. Do _not _go after Zelda."

Link nodded numbly and a moment later was out the door. Mewtwo followed behind him, a different destination in mind.

"Where are you going?" Queen Jigglupuff demanded piercingly. Mewtwo paused in his floating to send Queen Jigglypuff a hard look.

"To amend the situation." he replied, and floated out the door before Queen Jigglypuff could say another word.

The pokemon stood there, huffing and stomping. Pichu, who had overheard the whole conversation, glanced at her then dropped her voice and said to Young Link, "Did you hear that?"

"I did!" Young Link exclaimed happily, "The announcer said Player Two is getting a real beating! Go Marth!"

Pichu smacked him upside the head.

* * *

I'll update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

Because this chapter is insanely short and I won't be able to update tomorrow, I'm posting two chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Link hurried to Master Hand's office. Once inside he ran to the desk and quickly located the phone. He moved to press the button.

But there were three buttons, and one of them was green. Link loved green. He loved it so much he became oblivious to everything else (except Zelda) when he saw green. Which explained why he tended to be so absent minded, seeing as green is a very common colour and also the colour of his clothes. Link had learned long ago to avoid looking down or at mirrors. He'd be paralysed for at least ten minutes.

And so Link pushed the green button.

This was when the rest of his orders kicked in. He picked up the phone, holding down the green button with his other hand, and spoke.

"Zelda's been kidnapped by Kirby! It happened around fifteen minutes ago, in the Temple Distract!" he paused, was that it? Oh, right, one more thing, "And I need a sling shot, an obnoxious fairy and as many deku nuts as anyone can find!"

Then he hung up the phone. Now all was left was to return to the common room.

Link was about to get up and follow this order, when he remembered Mewtwo had told him to hang up the phone, but not let go of the button.

He looked from the phone and all it's wires to the door and started trying to figure out how he could possibly get it downstairs without removing his finger.

**-(space)-**

Marth slammed his blade against Roy's chest, sending him back a few feet. He smiled to himself. This was going wonderfully, and he hadn't even worked up a sweat yet, while his brother was obviously hanging on by a thread...

That's when the announcer started speaking, except, he soon realized, it wasn't the announcer, but Link...

"Zelda's been kidnapped..."

Marth didn't hear anything else after that, which is probably for the best because if he'd heard it was Kirby who kidnapped her, he would have shrugged it off. This _was _Zelda.

But he didn't hear that part. Instead, he froze up. Kidnapped?

And this was all the chance Roy- who had been saving his strength for an opening- needed.

The next thing Marth knew, he was flying off the stage.

It only registered that he'd been defeated when he was lying on the ground many feet below, staring up at Roy, who appeared to be out of breath, but smiling.

He tried to scowl but couldn't. He didn't care that Roy had won. Not now.

He would later, of course, and payback would be a hundred times as bad as this, but for now he forgot about Roy.

Zelda had been kidnapped.

* * *

There you go- sorry if it was uneventful. And I'll warn you now, there will be mushiness to some degree. It is a romance comedy after all. Anyways, onto the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

Here's the next one!

* * *

Zelda hated being kidnapped. It was boring and tedious and above all, a waste of time. And what was worse, she couldn't sleep.

She tried, of course, but the villain always kept her in a horribly plain room with a wooden bed, or some kind of tasteless dungeon. And even when she had a nice room, with a canopy bed and unsuit bathroom, the villain tended to be a self-important ass who found it entertaining to march into her room while she was trying to sleep and rant about his plans and how powerful and intelligent he was.

It was a dungeon, this time, with a pile of hay for bedding. She rolled her eyes when she woke up on the hay, then her temper started to flare. Tomorrow was her sleeping day.

If someone didn't rescue her soon, she was going to burn this place to the ground.

Of course, she didn't realize the dungeon was made of bricks when this thought passed through her head.

A few minutes later, Ganondorf appeared, hands clasped behind his straight back, looking immensely pleased as he stopped and smirked at her through the bars.

"Well, well, if it isn't-"

Zelda didn't wait for him to finish. She just walked up to the bars and shoved hay into his mouth.

"This isn't bedding." she snapped, "This is fodder. For horses"

Ganondorf spit out the hay, eyes flaming on her, "I'm not a horse."

"I never said you were." Zelda replied, scowling.

Ganondorf seethed, "You implied it! You force-feed me hay then say," and here he rose his voice in a high-pitched mimic, "'This is fodder. For horses.'"

"Stop being childish." Zelda snapped, "And I didn't do that to make a point. I did that to shut you up."

Ganondorf bristled and, stepping back from the bars, tried to regain some of his dignity as he flashed another smirk, "Would you like to meet my minion, Zelda? The one that brought about your demise?"

"No." Zelda said, "I'd like a proper bed and for you to go away."

Ganondorf ground his teeth. Every time he kidnapped her she got more and more lippy. _Teenagers _these days.

"I will introduce him anyways! Kir-" he started, turning to bring forth his minion, only to find the hall empty. He searched up and down, but couldn't find the shape-shifter anywhere.

Ganondorf turned back to Zelda with a scowl, "I'll send him done with dinner later. You two can get acquainted then."

"Forget dinner!" Zelda yelled after the disappearing Ganondorf, "I want a better bed!"

Her only reply being the slamming of the dungeon door, Zelda slunk back and sat against the wall, glaring moodily at the very flammable hay.

A moment later she was sitting next to a cozy fire.

**-(space)-**

"What do you mean we can't go out and look for her?"

Mewtwo, sitting at his desk, regarded Marth solemnly, "I've done everything I can for now. We've sent out special operatives, but for the time being everyone must stay within Smash Stadium.

"But she was captured!" Marth pressed.

Mewtwo's face was impassive, "We can't allow anyone off the premises until the threat has been identified and eliminated. We are also in the middle of a tournament. Even under normal circumstances, we couldn't allow participants to leave."

"Well I'm not a participant anymore!" Marth countered, but Mewtwo just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Marth, I really am. But because you were a participant, and the tournament hasn't been completed yet... it's the rules. We can't get around them."

"But-" Marth started, then something dawned on him, "Wait... the tournament hasn't been postponed?"

Mewtwo shook his head again, "It hasn't, no. We can only postpone the tournament if there's something wrong with the fighting arena, or if we can't access it."

"So that means..." Marth's eyes widened, then slanted into a fierce glare on Mewtwo, "Then Roy would win by default if Zelda doesn't show up!"

"I'm afraid so." Mewtwo said.

"But that's not fair!" Link shouted, who was kneeling beside Mewtwo, finger still firmly pressed on the green button.

Mewtwo sent him an irritated scowl, "You can get up now."

Link got up.

"And take your finger off the button."

Almost sullenly, Link raised his hand.

"Now both of you," Mewtwo said, looking from Marth to Link, "Get out of my office."

Marth scowled at Mewtwo, then turned on his heels and strode out the door, Link on his heels. When they arrived in the hall, Marth kept on walking.

"Where are you going?" Link demanded.

"To find Zelda!" Marth snapped.

"But you don't even have a sling shot!" Link yelled, running after him. Marth sent him withering look, but Link held his ground, "I'm coming with you."

Marth considered this. He didn't want Link with him, but the elf had a knack for being able to track down Zelda. Plus he could make a noble sacrifice and excellent shield if the need arose.

"Fine." Marth growled between gritted teeth, still unhappy with the decision.

Surprised, Link stopped a moment, then hurried after Marth again, frowning now, "I'm the one who always saves Zelda, after all. Did you know we're going to get married?"

Marth slanted his eyes towards Link, "Does Zelda know this?"

"Nope." Link replied, "I haven't told anyone yet. I figure people always love marriage announcements, so I'd give Zelda the chance to enjoy it too."

Marth snorted and kept walking.

**-(space)-**

Back in Master Hand's office, Mewtwo picked up the phone and pressed the red button.

"Princess Zelda has been captured." He said, "Release the Wire Frames."

* * *

:O What could possibly happen next?

Thanks for reading! :)


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry I forgot to update yesterday! Here's two chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

Once they reached Temple Distract, Marth turned to Link.

"Where did you see them?"

Link looked around, stroking his chin in puzzlement, "Somewhere... green."

Marth looked from the green grass underfoot to the green forest a few feet away and slapped his forehead, "Never mind. Do you have any idea where they could be? What direction they went?"

"Hold on." Link said, extracting a device from her pocket. It was a GPS.

Marth caught a glance of the screen before Link held it away. There was a blue dot and a green dot together in one area, and a pink dot near the edge of the screen. He also spotted a red dot, a paler green dot, and a yellow dot in another corner.

He scowled from Link to the device and decided now wasn't the time. At least it explained how Link always seemed to find him and Zelda when they were alone.

A moment later, Link put away his GPS.

"This way." he said and took off into the forest. Marth sighed and followed.

**-(space)-**

Zelda had just fallen asleep when she heard the dungeon door open and slam shut.

"Damn it!" she cursed, jolting awake. She reached for the hay to flick at Ganondorf, only to remember she'd burnt it all.

That's when Kirby appeared in front of her prison, holding a tray of food. Zelda blinked at it and watched Kirby try and fit the tray through the bars without spilling it's contents.

Every-time Kirby failed, it frowned a little.

Zelda sighed, "Why don't you just open the door and put it in?"

Kirby glanced up at her, "Buyoo?"

Zelda had a hard time believing Kirby knew it was working for a villain. She ran a hand through her hair, "Open the door and slide the tray in. Don't worry, I won't be able to escape. I'm all the way over here. I won't be able to make it before you close the door."

Kirby was quiet a moment, that little frown focussed on nothing in particular. Maybe it was thinking over the proposition. Maybe it was trying to articulate what Zelda had said. The Princess honestly had no idea.

Finally, Kirby laid down the tray and waddled to the door, drawing out a ring of keys. Fitting one in the lock, Kirby pushed back the prison door and reached for the tray.

Without getting up, Zelda raised a hand towards Kirby and sent a fireball at him. Kirby bounced back and hit the opposite wall, slumping down unconscious.

Zelda pulled herself to her feet and strode to Kirby. She felt kind of bad for hitting it, but Kirby had dragged her to a place where she couldn't catch up on her sleep. Kirby had it coming.

After depositing Kirby in the cell and locking it, Zelda snatched up the key ring and hurried out of the dungeon.

She wasn't surprise to find herself in a remake of one of Ganondorf's fortresses. She made her way down the hall, wondering how long it would take her to find a door or even a window she could smash, when Ganondorf himself rounded the corner.

Zelda froze.

Ganondorf blinked at her in surprise, then smiled, "Ah! Kirby! So you've finally decided to show me your disguise powers? Bravo!" Ganondorf clapped his hands.

Zelda caught on pretty quickly, and just stood their waiting while Ganondorf looked at her. Suddenly, he started to frown.

"Huh. I thought she was skinnier than that." Ganondorf mused, then back to a silently fuming Zelda, "But you have that unattractive furious look down perfectly!"

Zelda balled her hands at her sides and said, "Buyoo."

Ganondorf laughed, "The voice is perfect too! Makes me want to stick my head in the ground à la ostrich! Why, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were actually Zelda!"

The Princess considered setting his hair on fire, but thought better of it. Ganondorf was stupid and vain, but not to be taken lightly.

"Run on back to your room then." Ganondorf said, "I'll send you down with her breakfast tomorrow morning."

Saying this, Ganondorf strode off down the hall, chuckling to himself over how remarkably similar Kirby was to Zelda.

The Princess took a moment to scowl after Ganondorf, then stormed off in the opposite direction to search for a way out, or a comfortable bed. Whichever came first.

**-(space)-**

Back in the dungeon, Kirby woke up with a horrible headache.

"Buyoo..." he mumbled woozily.

Blinking around, Kriby realized Zelda was gone and frowned sadly. Then he spotted the tray of food on the other side of the bars and waddled over.

Opening his mouth, Kirby sucked in not just the food, but the prison door as well.

"Buyoo." Kirby said unhappily as he swallowed the metal.

Quickly getting over the indigestion, Kirby toddled into the hall and decided to head back to the Temple Distract. That's where Zelda would be. He was starting to feel guilty about eating Zelda's dinner (which he'd done on instinct) and wanted to make it up to her.

And so Kirby left Ganondorf's Fortress and floated towards Smash Stadium.


	19. Chapter 18

Next chapter. Very short? Yes indeed.

* * *

Roy was sitting on one of the couches in the common room, watching the large screens. Reruns of past matches were playing to keep the smashers entertained while they had to wait, and the Jigglypuff Secretaries had recently wheeled in a buffet table.

The redhead sighed. This really sucked. He'd just beaten Marth and instead of getting to lord it over his brother's head and parade around in victory he was stuck here, waiting for someone to find Zelda and for Mewtwo to release them.

That's when Pichu waddled over to him, "Hey Roy, where's Marth?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at Pichu, "Why?"

Pichu frowned at him, "Everyone's here except him. And Zelda, obviously."

Roy looked around. She was right. Everyone was here except Zelda and Marth. Every single smasher in the whole stadium except those two and only those two people. No one else was absent. Only two.

Turning back to the pokemon, he shrugged, "I have no idea. He disappeared after the match."

Pichu nodded, her frown deepening, "That was a really boring match, by the way. Odd too."

"Thanks." Roy said dryly.

"No, I don't mean odd in a good way." Pichu went on, too deep in thought to pick up on Roy's sarcasm, "I mean, Marth was kicking your ass. You were being pummelled in there. No way should you have won. You didn't even have a chance. Your percentage of likely victory was in the negative zone."

Roy just glared.

Pichu went on, unperturbed, "Then Marth just froze up and you hit him off the edge. Around the time that the announcement..." Pichu stopped here, eyes widening, "I bet that's it! Marth went after Zelda- and you won because of a cheap hit!"

Roy was tired of talking to the pokemon, "I could have told you that."

Pichu blinked at him, really seeing him for the first time, "That you won because of a cheap hit?"

"No!" Roy snapped, irked, "That Marth went to find Zelda."

Pichu's surprise immediately turned to irritation, "Then why didn't you? I asked where he went."

"I don't know where he went." Roy replied, as if this were obvious, "I know what he's doing."

Pichu smacked her forehead and waddled away, not in the least bit impressed. Roy just shrugged and returned to watching the screens.

"Young Link!" Pichu snapped, approaching the boy, "We're going to go save Zelda!"

"Just after I beat this guy..." Young Link replied, eyes intent on his game boy.

Pichu turned off the power.

Young Link gaped in horror at the fading screen, then turned the expression to Pichu, "That was _Lance_!"

"So?" Pichu retorted, "Lance is a douche. I mean, come on? Dragons? If you want dragons, just go play WoW or something. Pokemon has _electric mice_. Which is why Red is way better. He at least has a Pikachu."

"No way!" Young Link countered, "Lance-"

"Shut up." Pichu interjected, "You're wrong. I don't care. Let's go save Zelda."

"Don't wanna!" Young Link exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Marth's gone after Zelda." Pichu informed him.

Young Link leapt to his feet, "Let's go!"

* * *

I'll update again tomorrow (and I'll remember too!) Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter! I'll update again tomorrow!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Zelda!"

Zelda froze in the middle of walking down the hall. She knew that voice...

And all of a sudden Link was barrelling towards her, throwing himself at Zelda as soon as he was within range. Zelda, quick to react, spun around to send him a precise kick to the ribs. Link went flying back, sliding a few feet down the hall before coming to a stop in front of Marth.

The blue-haired knight looked from Link to Zelda at the end of the hall. The two stared at each other.

It was then that Ganondorf appeared.

"Good job, Kirby!" Ganondorf exclaimed, clamping Zelda on the shoulder before striding down the hall to stop before the two young men, "I heard we had intruders, but you've already apprehended them!"

"Kirby?" Link scrunched up his nose in confusion, glancing from Ganondorf to Zelda and back. Then he shook his head, "That's not Kirby. That's Zelda."

Ganondorf, hands clasped behind his back, frowned down at Link, "No, it's Kirby. My master of disguise."

But Link wasn't convinced, "It's Zelda. Only Zelda would react like that when I try to touch her. It's an impulse- she can't help it."

Ganondorf regarded Link skeptically, "Very well. Show me."

Link jumped to his feet and strode towards Zelda. When he was close he reached for her shoulders, fully intending to try and kiss her, like he always tried to do. He never succeeded. She'd always hit him or blast him away. If she did that now, Ganondorf would know she wasn't Kirby. But if she didn't...

Zelda gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't take on Ganondorf one on one in his own fortress, and now that Marth and Link had shown up, she'd need to keep up the charade to save _them_.

Zelda waited, hands balled into fists at her side, vowing to blast Link into oblivion the moment they were safe.

When the touch on her shoulders came, it wasn't what she expected. In fact, it was more of a shove. A really, really hard shove, coming from her right. So hard a shove she was sent flying back into the wall.

Zelda's eyes flew open, only to find Marth a few feet away from her, arms outstretched and breathing heavily. Link was beside him, gawking.

But hadn't Marth been at the other end of the hall? Suddenly Zelda's eyes widened.

Had he actually just... hit her?

Zelda's vision went red as the air crackled around her, "_What the hell did you do that for?_"

Seconds after the words were out, Zelda clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes quickly finding the gaping Ganondorf, whose surprise immediately turned to rage.

"_ZELDA!_"

**-(space)-**

Meanwhile, Back at Smash Stadium, Pichu and Young Link had snuck past the Jigglypuff Secretaries and were on their way to the Temple District.

Once they arrived, Young Link pulled out a GPS.

Moments later, he was running for Marth and Roy's apartment, "This way!"

Pichu followed and minutes later, after using the key Zelda had intrusted her with, the pokemon burst inside. Young Link ran past her, straight to Marth's room, where he took out his GPS.

"He should be..." Young Link mumbled looking around, "Right here..." he focussed on the closet, throwing it open and finding Marth's black armour.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed, removing the tracking device from the gear.

Pichu gawked at him. Then she started to shout.

It was around this time that Kirby, who had heard the voices, poked his head into Marth's bedroom.

"Ack!" Young Link exclaimed in horror, pointing at Kirby, "It's too cute!"

Pichu glanced over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. In seconds she was sitting on top of Kirby, trying to squish it but failing.

"How dare you!" she shrieked, "First you try to steal my spot as cute sidekick, then when you fail to my bond with Zelda, you kidnap her!"

Kirby looked up at Pichu in puzzlement, "Buyoo?"

"That's right, boyo!" Pichu went on, "This is all your fault! Now where's Zelda?"

Kirby frowned his little cute frown and looked around. Then drooped forward with a sullen, "Buyoo..."

"Yeah, I know she's not here!" Pichu snapped, "That's 'cause you took her somewhere else!"

Kirby glanced up at Pichu with wide eyes, then nodded. The motion sent Pichu tumbling to the ground. Quickly regaining her balance, Pichu spun around and glared at Kirby again, "Take us to her right now you pink stress ball!"

Kirby blinked at Pichu a moment, then sat down with a thump, his little lip wobbling, and started to tear up.

Pichu jumped back in surprise, "H-hold on!" she stuttered, "Don't cry! You're the bad guy! You're not supposed to cry!"

Kirby tried to rub at his eyes, but they started shining with tears again the moment his stubby arms fell away.

"Wait..." Pichu murmured, peering at Kirby, "Do you... feel bad about what you did?"

Thinking Pichu meant stealing Zelda's dinner, Kirby nodded. At the response, Pichu shifted uncomfortably, then she stole herself for a speech.

"Look," she began, sour at first but quickly getting into it, "I might not have liked you at first, but I can't deny it: you're cute. Really, really cute. Not quite as cute as me, but... Never mind that. The point is, right now Zelda's in trouble, and you're the only one who can save her and, well, seeing as you were her temporary cute sidekick, and I'm her permanent cute sidekick, it's kind of our responsibility to team up." Pichu paused, mulled something over a moment, then extracted an object from her green backpack and handed it to Kirby, "See that? That's the cute sidekick badge. It means you're an official member of the team. I have one too."

Kirby stared at the badge with large eyes. It was circular, with one word imprinted in the centre: kawaii.

"Can I have one?" Young Link asked.

"No." Pichu snapped, "You don't meet the qualifications." then back to Kirby with a smile, "So, what do you say?"

Kirby looked from the badge to Pichu with shining eyes, "Buyoo!

* * *

Pichu sure can ramble, can't she? Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


	21. Chapter 20

Another short one. That always makes me sigh. Next chapter will (maybe) be longer. If not, I'll post two. Either way, the stories almost over! :O

Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda glared at Marth, "You're an idiot and I hate you."

Marth scowled at Zelda, "You're such an ingrate."

"If it's any conciliation." Link put in, looking at Zelda, "I agree with you, my love. He _is _a waste of space."

"Shut up." Marth snapped the same time as Zelda. Link sunk back to his corner.

They were in the cell again. Well, a new cell. The old one was mysteriously missing a door. They were in an identical one, though. It even had hay.

"I don't think you're a waste of space." Zelda mumbled after a moment. Marth glanced at her, wiping the appreciation from his face the moment she added, "No, you're a waste of air."

Marth gave her a very dark look, but she ignored him and went on, "It's like a punching bag. They're not a waste of space. But when the punching bag breaths, well..."

"Fine." Marth snapped, "Then the next time you get kidnapped, you can rescue yourself."

"I was in the middle of doing that, actually." Zelda replied crossly, "When _you _two showed up."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help." Marth snarled.

"Help?" Zelda demanded, throwing up her hands, "You call this help? God, Mewtwo could have at least sent someone remotely competent to save me!"

"He probably did." Marth growled, getting to his feet, "They just haven't gotten here yet."

Zelda watched him with a puzzled scowl as he walked to the opposite side of the cell and sank down, "What do you mean? Wasn't he the one that sent you two?"

"I'd tell you," Marth said dryly, "But I don't want to waste anymore air."

And that was how a very tense, very awkward silence descended on the cell. Nobody tried to break it, not even Ganondorf, who started to open the dungeon door to go down and gloat when he sensed the atmosphere and quietly shut the door again.

Zelda glanced at Marth, but he didn't look at her, and he didn't say anything else. Frowning to herself, Zelda drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. What was his problem? He was used to her getting angry at him, and he'd usually get angry right back, or make some sarcastic comment and walk away.

Zelda peeked at the bars. Ok, maybe walking away wasn't an option, but still, she wasn't used to silence.

Then she realized it wasn't silent, not completely, because the shunned Link had started muttering, "If only someone had given me a slingshot..."

**-(space)-**

The next morning Ganondorf awoke to a knocking at his bedroom door. Opening it, he found a larger than normal Kirby.

He frowned at the master of disguise.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

Kirby wobbled a bit but made no reply.

"No matter." Ganondorf went on, "We have three prisoners now. Go bring them breakfast." he handed Kirby the key ring he'd taken from Zelda.

After Kirby accepted it, Ganondorf waited for the signature 'Buyoo!' but it didn't come. So Ganondorf nodded to Kirby and closed his door.

**-(space)-**

Roy awoke to a pounding at their front door.

Late last night, Mewtwo had finally allowed the smashers to return to their apartments, requesting they don't leave Smash Stadium's property, and promising information as soon as it was available.

Rolling out of bed Roy slunk out of his room and down the hall, expecting it to be Marth or even Pichu with news of his brother's and Zelda's return.

It was neither.

Ness stood on the other side of the threshold, looking extremely unhappy. Roy raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Mewtwo told me to come get you." Ness grumbled, "He said the finals will go ahead today."

Roy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Is Zelda back?"

"No." Ness muttered, "Queen Jigglypuff is bored without Kirby around, and she wants to go home as soon as possible, but she can't leave until the tournament is over."

Roy stared at the boy. "But that means..."

"Yeah." Ness growled, "I'm going to lose my money."

* * *

I'll update again tomorrow! Thanks (like always) for reading!


	22. Chapter 21

Finally at chapter 21! (this one took a bit of fooling around, because I wasn't sure when to break for chapter 22).

Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda nearly jumped when she heard the slamming of the dungeon door. This was the second time it had woken her up. Glancing around, she found the others had awoken too.

Clenching her hands into fists, Zelda waited for Ganondorf to appear, but was surprised when a bulging Kirby walked into view.

Zelda was even more surprised when Kirby opened his mouth and Pichu came tumbling out, Young Link behind her. The pokemon landed on her feet, sending a determined glance around the room. Young Link, in contrast, landed on his face which, when he straightened up, was ashen.

"I'll never be the same..." he murmured to himself, eyes distant and horrified.

Pichu spotted Zelda, then turned to Kirby who handed her the key ring. A moment later and the door was open.

"Come on!" Pichu exclaimed, "We have to get out of here!"

Nobody argued with this fact and soon the cell was empty. As everyone headed up the stairs to the dungeon door, Marth stooped to pick up Young Link, who was at this point muttering to himself while rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

They broke out of the dungeon and started off down the hall. Link was mumbling to himself now too, about how this wasn't right, that he needed to defeat the mini boss, acquire an item to reach the final boss, beat him and _then _save the princess.

Pichu, running in between Link and Marth who was carrying Young Link, was beginning to think whatever was up with them ran in the family.

The group turned a corner only to come to a screeching halt. Right in front of them was Ganondorf.

Everyone turned to run except Link, who yelled, "It's impossible! We've already entered the boss battle! There's no getting past the invisible wall!"

Kirby was the first to reach the corner and, about to round it, bumped into the invisible wall and rebounded back into the hall.

"Damn it." Zelda hissed, "I was thinking since there wasn't a cut scene, it wouldn't have come up yet."

Marth glanced at her warily, wondering what in the world the place Zelda, Link and Young Link came from was like and how screwed up it really was.

They turned back to Ganondorf, who had been glaring at Zelda up till the point where Kirby had hit the wall.

"_You betrayed me!_" Ganondorf roared, "_You'll pay for that, Kirby! You'll all pay!_"

And just as Ganondorf started to transform into something or else intimidating and far too big for the hall, a group of slim glowing purple figures dropped from the ceiling to surround him. Each of the figures had a red logo on their heads.

The group gawked at them.

As the circle of figures tightened around Ganondorf, blocking him from view, one of them detached themselves- a female- and approached the group.

"1-player mode." she said, "Stadium. Multi-man Melee. Cruel Melee."

No one bothered to ask what she meant.

"Hey guys!" Pichu exclaimed, "The invisible wall is down!"

"What...?" Link breathed, staring in awe as everyone rounded the corner, "Does that mean the boss was... defeated?"

Link glanced over his shoulder to check, only to find the purple figures, along with Ganondorf, had disappeared.

Link shrugged and hurried after the others. Someone must have pressed reset. Realizing this caused Link to scowl. Damn it, now he had to redo the whole level!

**-(space)-**

Roy stood in the common room of Smash Stadium with all the other Smashers, waiting. In ten minutes he'd have to go into the arena- whether Zelda was present or not. If she didn't show up when the match began, she would lose by default.

Roy stared at the floor and sighed. He wanted to win the finals, of course, but not this way. It was an empty win if he didn't earn it.

His win against Marth hadn't been empty. It wasn't his fault Marth had gotten distracted and didn't block. That win had been _completely _legitimate.

Roy looked at the clock and hung his head. Seven minutes, and he'd be the champion.

**-(space)-**

Zelda and the others returned to Smash Stadium around noon. It was a few minutes after they got back that Marth toppled over.

Young Link (who had been left to walk on his own after leaving Ganondorf's Fortress) rushed to his side, "Marth!" he exclaimed, "Marth! Are you ok?"

While shouting this, Young Link poked Marth's head, worried that he was unconscious. When he pulled his hand back he shrieked.

Marth stirred enough at the noise to mutter, "Shut up..." then drifted off again.

By now, the others had gathered around.

"What's wrong?" Zelda demanded. Young Link showed her his finger.

"Marth's hair cut me!" he waved his red finger around, "Look at all the _blood_!"

Zelda scowled at him and knelt down, not bothering to pay the boy any more attention as she gingerly touched Marth's head. Pulling her hand away, she found it speckled with blood.

"Hey Marth." Zelda snapped, shaking his shoulder, "We have to get you to the clinic. Link can't carry you. Get up."

Marth didn't reply verbally or physically. He was motionless.

Zelda threw up her hands, "Argh! I hate men!" she rose to her feet and glowered at Link, "Pick him up."

"But I can't!" Link protested.

"Since when?" Zelda demanded.

"Since... well since ever!" Link exclaimed, "You even said so yourself!"

Zelda planted her hands on her hips and glowered at him, "Are you saying I contradicted myself?"

"No, I- " Link hurried to explain, but Zelda had already turned around, her stern gaze on Young Link.

"Help him." she ordered, and Young Link obeyed without question.

A few minutes later they were on their way to the main building, Link and Young Link supporting an unconscious Marth in back while Zelda walked a good distance ahead, Pichu beside her.

Pichu snuck a few peeks at Zelda, who's brows were knitted together with worry or irritation. Maybe both. Probably both.

"You ok?" Pichu asked Zelda, who's scowl deepened in reply.

"I can't remember whether I hit him recently or not."

"Who?" Pichu asked, then glanced over her shoulder, "Ah, you mean Marth."

Zelda nodded, then shook her head, "I honestly can't remember."

"Oh, _you _didn't do that." Pichu said, realizing Zelda meant the wound, "That was Roy, yesterday. It must have closed overnight and opened up again at some point."

"Roy?" Zelda asked with a puzzled scowl, "You don't mean during their match?"

Pichu nodded, then saying when she saw Zelda's expression, "Yeah, I was surprised too. Marth was beating the crap out of Roy, and then all of a sudden this announcement came on about you being kidnapped and Marth froze up and Roy hit him off the screen."

Zelda stopped in her tracks and Pichu sent a curious glance over her shoulder. The princess didn't move for a moment, then she did move, and it was almost too fast for Pichu to see.

The next thing the pokemon knew, she was alone.

A minute later, the others had caught up.

"Where's my princess?" Link asked, looking around for Zelda. Marth, who was awake by now, glared blearily at Pichu.

"You didn't mention yesterday's match, did you?" Marth asked.

The pokemon shifted from foot to foot, "I didn't not mention it?" she tried.

Marth only sighed, "Great."

**-(space)-**

Two minutes.

Roy looked away from the clock again. Everyone- even Mewtwo- seemed just as anxious as him. Did they really not want him to win that much?

His eyes landed on Ness, and the boy glared at him until he looked away, where his gaze found Samus- decked out in her regular armour and visor- whose glare seemed to penetrate him more than Ness's had.

Ok, maybe _those _two didn't want him to win that much.

It was then, just as the clock reached one minute and Roy started sullenly for the arena, that the common room doors burst open and Zelda came hurtling through.

There were a few gasps and exclamations of surprise, but Zelda ignored everyone, glaring around the room.

Then her gaze landed- and stayed- on Roy, and the next thing the redhead knew he was flying backwards.

A few moments later, Roy was leaning against the wall on the other side of the common room, slowly slipping into a darkness that reminded him of picture books and scary wells.

* * *

I'll post the conclusion tomorrow, and I may or may not post the epilogue too (I'm still not sure if I'm pleased with it, I'll have to look it over). Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think!


	23. Chapter 22

So here it is. The final chapter. The resolution. Thanks to all of you who have been keeping up with this fic, and sorry it took me so long to finish (if any of you are left from when I first published it). And thanks SO much for the reviews! They're what kept me going!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I wanted to give him a beating." Marth said with a sigh, "Not get him killed."

"I didn't kill him." Zelda replied sweetly, gesturing to a sheet that separated the hospital beds. She rose her voice, "You're not dead, are you Roy?"

There was a pained groan in reply. Zelda smiled at Marth, "See? Perfectly not dead."

Marth leaned against his pillows and gave Zelda a tired look. While she'd been almost murdering his brother, the others had brought him to the clinic. Around ten minutes after he'd been settled in, Mewtwo and Zelda arrived with an unconscious Roy.

That was yesterday. Today, Marth wanted to get back to his apartment, but the doctor insisted he needed another day for his head to fully heal.

"Zelda!" came a cry from the clinic entrance.

"My love!" came a cry from the same direction.

"Marth!" came another cry.

"Buyoo!" came a last cry.

Roy groaned in pain. Marth groaned for another reason altogether.

Those reasons were soon in front of his bed, looking far too cheerful for people who didn't drink coffee.

"Congratulations Zelda!" Pichu said, bouncing happily onto the Princess's lap, waving her arms about excitedly, "You're the new Smash Stadium Champion!"

Zelda smiled and patted Pichu on the head, "Thank you, Pichu. How did the betting shop turn out?"

Pichu's eyes glinted as a wide, mischievous grin spread across the pokemon's face, "It went excellently."

"Marth!" Young Link cried out again, pushing past Zelda who was in a chair next to the bed and throwing his arms around Marth's neck, "Are you alright?"

"No." Marth replied flatly, pushing the boy off of him.

Young Link refused to budge, distress seeping into his voice, "Your not? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes." Marth replied, "Go outside and wait there for fifteen minutes in absolute silence."

And so Young Link disentangled himself and obeyed.

Marth turned to Link, "Any chance you'd do the same?"

"Go to hell." Link replied, then turning to Zelda with a cheery smile, "Congratulations, my love! I think this would be the ideal time to inform you of our engage-"

"Link." Zelda said calmly, "Go out in the hall and wait with your brother. And be quiet."

"Yes my love." Link sighed, slinking after his brother.

Kirby looked from Zelda to Link, then observed forlornly, "Buyoo...?"

"No Kirby." Zelda said with a smile, "You can stay."

"Buyoo!" Kirby exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh!" Pichu said, seeming to remember something as she jumped off Zelda's lap, "I forgot to tell Young Link he won't be getting back the money he bet. I'll see you guys later!"

Just as Pichu began waddling away, she paused and extracted something from her backpack. Turning back she strained her arm to try and pass the object to Marth who, taking pity on her, leaned forward and accepted it.

Pichu beamed, "Those are all the prints, so don't worry!"

Having said this, the pokemon toddled off while Marth, frowning, opened what was actually an envelope and pulled out several pictures.

Marth stared at them in horror. They were copies of the same picture Pichu had given Marth when she demanded he help her get rid of Kirby.

He stuffed them back in the envelope before Zelda could see and shoved it towards her, "Burn it."

Zelda gave him a puzzled look, "What-"

"_Burn it._" Marth hissed, so Zelda shrugged, took the enevelope and walked over to the garbage can on the other side of Marth's bed.

"Buyoo?" Kirby asked, but Zelda just shook her head at him. Whatever it was, Marth didn't want to talk about it.

So, back to Marth, she set the envelope on fire and dropped it in the trash can.

A moment later, Mewtwo swanned into the clinic, jigglypuff secretaries in his wake. He came to Marth's bed and stopped, setting his sights on Kirby.

"You and I must have a talk." Mewtwo informed him, "Could you perhaps wait in my- er- _Master Hand's _office?"

"Buyoo?" Kirby asked with a small frown.

"It's alright Kirby." Zelda reassured him, then to Mewtwo, "It is alright, isn't it? Kirby did help get us out after all."

"Of course, of course." Mewtwo said, waving a hand dismissively, "We simply want to get Kirby registered as an official Smasher. It seems he was on his way to the registration and ended up in the wrong place at, well, the wrong time, shall we say."

Mewtwo turned to Kirby, "My- er- _Master Hand's _secretaries will escort you to my- _his _office." Mewtwo waited a moment, then sent his secretaries a withering glare, "WHY AREN'T YOU ESCORTING?"

With a simultaneous "eep!" they started shuffling Kirby out the door.

"Now that we're alone..." Mewtwo began, then cleared his throat. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing purple, "DETENTION! FOR ALL OF YOU!"

On the other side of the sheet, Roy groaned.

"YOU TOO!" Mewtwo roared.

"Why?" Zelda demanded, glaring at Mewtwo, "What did we do?"

"'WHAT DID YOU DO'?' Mewtwo echoed much louder than the original voice, "YOU WENT AGAINST THE RULES!

"YOU!" Mewtwo jabbed a finger at Marth, "You left the grounds AGAINST MY PERMISSION!

"AND YOU!" Mewtwo yelled, finger swinging over to Zelda, "You KOed someone OUTSIDE OF THE ARENA!"

"What about me?" Roy choked out, his voice faint.

Mewtwo ignored him and crossed his arms, "Of course, the other three shall be receiving detention as well. I'll let you all know when and where your individual detentions will take place."

Marth blinked lazily at Mewtwo, "Yeah, sure. Can I go home now?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mewtwo roared, "IF ANYONE DIES ON MY WATCH I'LL BE FIRED!"

Marth raised an eyebrow at him, then pressed, "What about tomorrow?"

"I SAID NO!" Mewtwo hollered, "DOCTOR'S FINAL ORDER!"

Marth sighed and sat back. Another day? Well, at least Mewtwo filling in for Master Hand meant he wasn't likely to be in the clinic during that time. Mewtwo hated being the doctor as much as everyone else hated him being the doctor.

It really was the opportune time to have a concussion.

Mewtwo took a moment to give both Zelda and Marth his attempt at an intimidating glare and floated away.

"What about-" Roy tried to ask, only to cut himself off with a half gagging, half gurgling sound.

No one went to check on him.

Zelda flopped into her chair beside Marth's bed with a groan, "I really hope Master Hand comes back before our 'detentions'."

"As long as it's after I get out of here." Marth grumbled, shifting in irritation at the thought of Mewtwo returning to the clinic while he was still there.

Zelda glanced at him, bit her lip, and glanced at him again.

"What?" Marth demanded, scowling at her, "If you want to leave, then leave. I have my brother's corpse for company."

"I didn't kill him." Zelda snapped again, only to catch Marth smiling in amusement at her defensive tone.

Zelda crossed her legs and arms and sat back in her chair, "Maybe I am wasting my time here."

"Then leave." Marth replied, "I just said you could."

Zelda shifted again, obviously uncomfortable. Marth was just about to give up on getting a response when she said, "I'm sorry, ok?"

Marth stared at her. Openly stared. Zelda shifted again, then glared at him.

"_Why_?" Marth found himself asking, too stunned to really pay attention to his words.

Zelda looked like she wanted to tear her hair out, "I don't know... for being mean, or whatever it was that made you go quiet back in the dungeon."

"You're sorry... for being mean?" Marth repeated, wide-eyed. Zelda didn't say anything. "So basically," Marth summed up, "You're sorry for speaking."

Zelda whirled on him, about to hit him upside the head when she saw the bandage and remembered why and how it had gotten there. She slowly lowered her arm, "You're lucky you're injured."

Marth couldn't help a snort, "That's not what I would call it, but if that saves me from getting killed-"

"I didn't kill Roy!" Zelda persisted.

"-Then I suppose I'm lucky." When Marth finished with a grin, Zelda glared away, trying to hide her own grin with her hair.

That's when Link popped up from the foot of the bed, brandishing a finger at Marth, "Don't you dare!"

Marth scowled at him, "Why aren't you in the hall?"

That's when Young Link appeared next to his brother, close to tears, "I can't believe you Marth!"

"Why aren't _you _in the hall?" Marth asked.

Pichu was suddenly on Link's head, having climbed up his back, where she settled while muttering, "God this hat is stupid." then extracted a camera and focussed on Marth and Zelda, "Go on."

"No!" Link yelled, covering the camera with one hand and continuing to point at Marth with another, "Devil! Demon!"

While Young Link pointed at Zelda... "She-Devil! She-Demon"

Zelda sighed while Marth frowned at the trio, "What exactly is going on?"

That's when the sheets separating Roy's bed were thrown back, revealing the redhead himself, leaning on an IV stand.

"See." Zelda said, "Perfectly not dead."

"'What exactly is going on?' you ask." Roy said, shuffling over with a grin, "Why you see, my dear elder brother, it's the mood that's going on. A very key mood for progressing a relationship. One that tends to lead to a kiss or something romantic of the like. And might I add that the relationship you two share," and here he indicated Zelda and Marth, "Very much needs progression."

While the trio nodded in agreement to the explanation, then the Links of the trio started shaking their heads at the thought of progression, Marth and Zelda remained eerily quiet.

"Zelda," Marth finally said, "You can kill him now."

And so she did.

* * *

There you have it! Sorry if there was any fluff (I'm not really good at defining when I have and haven't included it). So like I mentioned last chapter there's still the epilogue, but that's just tying up some loose ends. I'll post it tomorrow, I'd say. If not tomorrow then the day after, but I will post it, I've decided. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


	24. Epilogue

Here you go guys: the Epilogue. While posting this I found myself thinking of mini whisks. They're rather adorable. Aren't mini things always adorable? Just cute for no particular reason? If you ever want you're own cute sidekick, I suggest a mini whisk.

Now, if you're wondering how that's relevant to the story, it simply isn't.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda stood outside the clinic later that day, holding a coffee she'd bought Marth from the cafeteria. Of course Marth was paying for it- not that he knew, though he'd probably wonder where his wallet had gone when he got home. Zelda was fine with getting the coffee, she just wasn't going to pay for it.

Especially since the price had gone up, yet again. This time, apparently, it was to cover Mewtwo's 'Weight Watchers' payments.

Zelda paused outside the door to the clinic, remembering something. Laying the cup on a nearby gurney (which was, by the way, possessed, but hated coffee so it didn't wheel away with it but stayed perfectly still in horror) she extracted the envelope from her dress.

Yes, it had _looked _like she'd set the envelope on fire, but she could never have brought herself to dispose of something that caused Marth so much discomfort.

Slipping one of the pictures out of the envelope, Zelda stared at it for a very, very long moment.

In the picture was Marth, wrapped in a blanket on a sofa, looking incredibly comfortable, with a cup of coffee and a book. Wearing glasses.

Zelda burst out laughing and didn't stop until Marth, roused by the noise, came out to find her teary eyed on the floor.

At first he'd thought she'd finally lost her mind, then he saw the picture and the colour drained from his face.

When Zelda looked up and spotted Marth, she only laughed harder. "You wear glasses!" she choked out between laughs, "You wear _glasses_!"

"_Reading _glasses!" Marth spluttered, his face quickly going from white to red. His voice rose, "Oh come on, Zelda! It's not that funny!"

"I'm dying!" Zelda exclaimed, arms wrapped around her stomach. Marth gave her a very unappreciative, dark look which she didn't even notice.

"I hate you." Marth grumbled, turning around and disappearing back into the clinic.

"Wait! Marth!" Zelda gasped between laughs, "Your coffee!"

"I don't want the coffee!" Marth snapped over his shoulder.

Zelda froze, her laughter draining away.

A moment later, Marth returned to the hallway, strode to the gurney and picked up his coffee. As he walked past Zelda he stopped and glared at her, "I changed my mind."

After he disappeared back into the clinic, Zelda started laughing again. Marth would always be Marth.

But sometimes Marth would be Marth with glasses.

Zelda pocketed the photo, fully intending to put it on her wall, and tried to suppress the laughter long enough to enter the clinic.

That's when a very grumpy Mewtwo floated down the hall. Spotting Zelda, he glowered at her, hissing "Master Hand's back." and disappeared into the clinic.

Zelda only laughed harder.

**-(space)-**

Ganondorf sat in the detention room, stealing glances at the Wire Frame guards now and again. He tried not to shiver at the memory of their battle.

He hadn't survived a minute.

"Ganon? Ganondorf, is that you?"

Glancing up at the voice, Ganondorf found a familiar figure approaching him.

"Bowser?" Ganondorf asked with wide-eyes.

The Koopa King nodded, lips trembling, "It's good to see you."

Ganondorf blinked back tears, "It's good to see you too."

For a moment, the evil lords didn't know what to do. Then Bowser took a step forward, and Ganondorf opened his arms.

The two villains hugged for a long time. When they finally stepped back, their eyes were shining and their smiles were warm.

"Friends again?" Bowser asked.

"Always." Ganondorf replied.

And so the two sat in comradely silence.

"Hey Ganon?" Bowser asked.

Ganondorf turned to him with a smile, "Yes Bowsie?"

"Now that we're friends again, will you tell me your real hair colour?"

Ganondorf frowned lightly, "But I already told you. This is my real hair colour."

Now Bowser frowned too, "We're friends again. You can tell me the truth."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed, "I _have _been telling you the truth."

Bowser's gaze slanted as well, "Really, Ganondorf, this continued charade isn't very becoming."

Ganondorf leapt to his feet and yelled, "WHO'S PLAYING A CHARADE?"

And from that point on, the silence (if there had been any amongst the clashing and roaring) wasn't comradely at all.

* * *

There you guys have it! It's all done!

Let me know what you think, and thanks so very much to those of you who have/plan too. You're all fantastic! (get the unintended pun? :P)

And on that note, thanks for reading, and: The End. ;)


End file.
